Fatos aleatórios do cotidiano
by Niril
Summary: Estudo,deveras acurado,sobre acontecimentos rotineiros que levam Lilly Evans a uma única e singular dúvida:Tiago Potter a está perseguindo ,leia-se amando ? Com comentários e análise de Marlene Mckinnon.
1. Chapter 1

_Eu disse que apareceriam novas fics no horizonte._

_Minha primeira com a Lily._

_Por favor,reviews pra eu saber se está bonzinho e pra eu saber se devo postar a continuação._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Fatos aleatórios do cotidiano**

* * *

_Ooooooi. Ooooooooi. Hoje, mas no programa de hoje, eu vou contar uma história muito triste pra vocês. Música triste. Música triste, por favor. I'm so tired of..._

Lene, pára!

_O quê?_

Você não vai ficar imitando o etezinho!

_Porque não? Ele é tão fofo e não tem pé. UAHUAHUUAHAHUA._

Len!

_Tá bom, parei. Credo!_

Enfim, vamos começar. Fatos aleatórios do cotidiano - Provas de que: Tiago Potter está me perseguindo.

Narrado por Marlene Scarlet Mckinnon, observadora imparcial.

_Não tão imparcial, né Lils? Afinal, eu sou sua amiga e futura-esposa-e-mãe-de-todos-os-os-filhos-e-alma-gêmea de Sirius Black melhor amigo de Tiago Potter, vulgo Stalker "O perseguidor"._

Hum... talvez seja melhor eu relatar então. Hoje eu e a Lene, quando fomos tomar o café da manhã...

_É, quando fomos receber nossa dose de mega calorias diárias em forma de: pão, bacon, scrambled eggs, gemada, brownies, panquecas com maple syrup e cramberies com creme. Porque nós somos saudáveis._

Len, me deixa continuar?

_Claro, siga._

Obrigada. Então, nós fomos tomar café e...

_Na verdade você não poderia dizer "Tomar café." Porque nós não tomamos café e..._

Len!

_Credo! Parei! Por Henrique VIII._

Então, como eu dizia,quando fomos...fazer nossa refeição matinal, Tiago Potter e sua gangue de foliões...

_São marotos Lils. E em nome de Ned, para de usar palavras do tempo da bisavó da sua bisavó._

Len! São palavras do tempo da minha vó, tá bom?

Isso não vai dar certo. Eu relatarei sozinha e depois você dá seu parecer.

_Isso é tãoooooo injusto!_

Len!

_Tá bom, que seja. Mas vou ser beeeem imparcial!!!!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Ai! Não consegui resistir! ahuahuahuahuahuahu_

_Tive que colocar o primeiro fato._

_Reviews pra mim fofinhos!!!_

* * *

**Fato primeiro**

* * *

Hoje eu acordei feliz. Porque é sábado, porque é quase véspera de natal, porque eu vou pra casa ver meus pais e até minha irmã chata, porque o céu tá azul, porque eu tenho certeza que o ar lá fora tá tão gelado que parece paste de dente quando a gente respira e por que... ah,sei lá, mil coisas.

Tomei banho e vesti o suéter verde que ganhei de natal antecipado de Alice, prendi os cabelos num coque e coloquei os brincos de prata que Dorcas me deu ,de natal antecipado também. Fui para a sala comunal e esperei 15 minutos até dar a hora de acordar Len.

Nós descemos, eu e Len, para ter nossa refeição matinal (satisfeita?) e os garotos estavam lá. Como sempre comendo torta de chocolate com leite e chocolate. Todos eles comem a mesma coisa todos os dias. Um negócio até meio estranho (eles não são saudáveis como nós, né ?).

Enfim, nos sentamos e eles vieram até a gente e o seguinte dialogo se seguiu.

-Oi, Lil. - O Tiago disse se sentando ao meu lado enquanto o Remo sentava do outro e o Peter e o Sirius sentavam ao lado da Len.

-Olá. - Eu respondi séria, mas bem educada enquanto a Len fazia uma careta de bom dia (a Len não é uma pessoa muito matinal). Não importa o que as pessoas falem, eu não sou uma louca histérica! É que ele me incomoda muito quando começa a agir como se fosse "O" melhor. Principalmente quando ele atormenta o Sev. Não consigo me controlar e aí, já sabe. Fama. Fama de histérica enlouquecida atacada pela vaca louca e pela gripe do frango. Embora ultimamente ele esteja se comportando bem melhor. De forma bem doce e gentil na verdade.

-Você vai voltar pra casa hoje?

-Vou.

-Vai de trem?

-Sim.

-Ás duas?

-É.

-Vai sempre me responder com monossílabos?

-... Não?

E nesse momento ele começou a rir. Rir tanto que caiu do banco e aí quem riu fui eu. Contra minha vontade devo dizer, não gosto de encorajá-lo, em nada.

Depois que ele se aprumou novamente começou a fazer perguntas banais e eu me concentrei em respondê-las com pelo menos três palavras cada.

Quando de repente Peter guinchou e Len se levantou irritada veio até mim e obrigou Remo a sair do meu lado (na verdade ela estava quase sentando no colo dele, quando Sirius o olhou de modo assassino e ele resolveu se levantar).

-O que aconteceu?

-Esse garoto! - Ela grunhiu apontando pra Peter que se entupia de broas com geléia e a encarava com uma expressão de... de...tarado! Pronto falei.

-Quer parar de ser tão esquisito? - Len mais mandou do que sugeriu, olhando indignada pra ele.

-Não posso.

-Por quê?

-Eu não sabia que estava sendo.

-Por Tyra Banks!

(Len, desde que aboliu palavrões de sua vida, tem mania de amaldiçoar usando nome dos personagens dos zilhões de seriados que ela assiste).

Com um bufo de irritação ela saiu do banco e foi pra Deus sabe onde. Seguida, eu devo acrescentar, por um Sirius que havia acabado de dar um tapa na cabeça do Peter (Onde vocês foram heim Len?).

Depois disso Remo, irritado, pegou Peter pelo braço e o levou em direção aos jardins.

E ficamos nós, eu e Tiago, sozinhos. Eu tremendamente desconfortável e ele com um sorriso imbecil nos lábios.

Estava me levantando pra voltar pro meu quarto para terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e dizer adeus pras meninas quando senti uma mão quente no meu pulso. Olhei pra baixo e Tiago me soltou pra em seguida pegar minha mão e a acariciar quase imperceptivelmente.

-Nós nos vemos no trem então. - E sorrindo ele se levantou, apertou minha mão levemente e sumiu.

Eu fiquei lá, meio estática, meio eufórica. Eu disse eufórica? Eu não quis dizer isso. Definitivamente não. Eu quis dizer... quis dizer...bom o que importa é que não foi eufórica que eu quis dizer.

Quando eu consegui me mover corri pra meu quarto, fiz tudo aquilo que eu disse que precisava fazer e então já era hora de embarcar.

* * *

Ficou fiel meu relato. Fale a verdade.

_Ficou,ficou. Excetuando algumas , poucas, coisinhas._

Agora me diga Len se isso é ou não é uma espécie de perseguição?

_Darde!Claro que não._

Claro que é!

_Não, não é. E é minha vez de falar. Por Blair Waldorf!_

Cruzes!Tudo bem, vai.

_Hunf. Em primeiro lugar, o nome tá uma droga. Fato primeiro? Odiei. Põe aí... Fato aleatório n°1. _

_Em segundo lugar, sim, estou satisfeitíssima. Refeição matinal soa muito mais real e verdadeiro._

_Em terceiro lugar, ninguém é tão saudável como a gente Lils! Uhuahuahuahu. Temos taaaaanta sorte de não ter muita tendência pra engordar._

_Em quarto lugar, o Tiago pediu pra sentar conosco e você permitiu Lilly Evans. Nem venha com firulas. _

_Em quinto lugar... chega de lugares._

_Eu realmente não sou uma pessoa matinal. Mas pelo menos agora eu não grunho pra quem me dá oi antes do meio dia._

_Lils as pessoas não acham você histérica.__Tudo bem, isso é mentira. Elas acham sim. Mas eu sei que você não é, você sabe que você não é, as meninas sabem que você não é e isso é mais que suficiente._

_Realmente. Com todo mundo , e eu digo todo mundo, você não consegue ficar calada e com ele é tudo na base do monossílabo. Acho que ele te deixa nervosa!Hihihi._

Ele não me deixa ner...

_Calada! São minhas opiniões imparciais!_

_Eu nem reparei nele caindo do banco, estava falando com o Sissi fofurinha linda amor da minha vida e dono do meu coração!_

_Enfim. O rato do Peter tava me olhando com aquela cara de "Eu vou te comer!" e roçando a perna na minha! ELE-TAVA-ROÇANDO-A-PERNA-NA-MINHA! Eu não podia permitir isso! Aí eu belisquei ele. Belisquei sim senhor! Devia ter socado._

_Eu os aboli porque você pediu cara mia! E não assisto zilhõessss de seriados. São só uns três ou quatro ... tem Samantha who... Gossip girl... Pushing __Daisies... America's next top model…The Tudors…House…Two and half men…ham…e alguns mais. Talvez seja um pouco mais que três ou quatro._

_Eu fui para a sala comunal. Darde! O Sirius foi comigo, mas encontrou a Laylla no meio do caminho e ela o chamou pra uma DR. Por Luka Kovac! Eu tenho muito azar. Mas eu tô quase, quase lá. Só preciso eliminar 90% da população feminina da escola._

_Enfim, o que mais?Ah, sim. Espero que o Remo tenha batido nele._

_Lils! Que mega romântico!_

Mas você me disse que não era perseguição!

_E não é! É amor!_

LEN!

_Hihaiahauuahuahua. Mas é! Vamos pro trem._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi!!!Thanks pelos reviews gracinhas._

_Reviews pra mama._

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Fato segundo**

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n° 2**

* * *

Estava sentada no trem acompanhada de Len, Dorkie e Lice. Outro fato aleatório aconteceu e isso é estranho. Estranho porque foi o segundo no mesmo dia e, se eu for pensar com cuidado, porque... bem, eu não me irritei.

Nós estávamos jogando baralho, porco pra ser mais exata que é o único jogo que Lice sabe jogar. E comendo moedas de chocolate.

-Ah!Lils perdeu!Foi à última a baixar as cartas. -Lice gritou alegre. Ela sempre vence.

Eu não gosto muito de perder, mas eu tive um motivo. Vi Tiago se aproximando pelo vidro da cabine. Acompanhado de Remo e Sirius.

Engoli em seco esperando ansiosa pra ver o que ele ia fazer, se ia entrar ou passar reto. Ele entrou.(Perseguição?Sim,perseguição sem dúvidas.)

Sabe naquele momento de um medo nervoso em que você sente como se uma garra de ferro contorcesse seu estômago?Eu não me senti assim. E, agora, percebo que já faz um tempo que não me sinto mais assim perto dele e era assim que sempre me sentia , como se sempre estivesse prestes a entrar numa briga,como se sempre tivesse que estar pronta pra defender quem quer que fosse da tirania dele e de seus amigos.

Dessa vez foi como se eu fosse uma pena lançada ao vento que flutua e flutua até pousar, de leve, no chão. De repente percebi que teria ficado frustrada se Tiago tivesse passado direto e isso me confundiu. (Eu não gosto de ser perseguida. Gosto?Não,não devo gostar.Não tenho o ego do Sirius.)

Estávamos todos jogando e ,pensando agora, ainda não sei como não percebi Tiago se sentando ao meu lado e Sirius ao lado de Len e Remo entre Dorkie e Lice.

De repente todos começaram a rir e percebi que era de mim. Eu olhava abobalhada pra Tiago.

-É sua vez, Lil. -Apontou Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

Assenti tremendamente envergonhada e joguei um ás. Eu precisava de mais um valete para vencer.

Len sussurrou algo no ouvido de Sirius e os dois começaram a rir descontroladamente e eu vi a mão de Sirius subir pela coxa de Len e parar no meio do caminho. E ali ficar como se ali pertencesse.

Eu sorri e tentei esconder com as minhas cartas.

-Lil, eu estou vendo todas as suas cartas. - Tiago disse com uma expressão divertida.

-É por isso que ela sempre perde. -Dorkie informou fazendo uma cara de pena tão engraçada que todos começaram a gargalhar.

Era a vez do Tiago. Ele olhou pra mim com uma expressão indecifrável escolheu uma carta e a depositou no banco ao meu lado.

Eu estendi minha mão e peguei a carta e quase morri estupefata. Era um valete(Tudo bem , isso foi doce da parte dele, mas é perseguição e é isso que estamos analisando, certo?). Imediatamente tive que segurar meus olhos que insistiam em virar em sua direção, mas, depois de alguns segundos ,pude deixá-los virarem pra onde queriam. Tiago olhava pra mim, os olhos cor de avelã não indicavam nada continham apenas um sorriso no fundo deles e aquilo me fez corar (corar porque ele havia me passado um valete. Eu sou ridícula não?).

Passei minha última carta desnecessária pra frente e lentamente, sentindo o olhar de Tiago pesar sobre mim, abaixei a mão. Ele me seguiu, acompanhado por Lice e logo depois por Dorkie e Remo.

Sirius e Len haviam sobrado, mas estavam tão entretidos olhando um para o outro que nem perceberam que nós esperávamos por eles.

Sirius perdeu. Len piscou de repente e por fim se deu conta de que ela e Sirius não estavam sós no mundo e baixou suas cartas.

-C*!-Sirius deu um pulo e jogou as cartas na mesa como se estivesse segurando um punhado de aranhas.

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

Len levou Sirius pra dar uma volta porque desde então ele havia ficado de mau humor. Pelo visto ele também não gosta muito de perder (o que será que ela está fazendo pra ele se animar? Não,não quero saber). Os outros ficaram na cabine tentando ensinar Lice a jogar truco.

-Lils. -Tiago pegou minha mão com delicadeza. Creio que para me dar a chance de tirá-la se eu quisesse, eu não quis (por mais estranho que isso possa parecer). Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou de novo. -Feliz natal. -Tiago disse finalmente e depois se levantou e saiu deixando minha mão fria onde antes estava quente. E deixando confusão onde antes havia certeza (depois dessa você não poderá dizer que ele não está me perseguindo Len!).

Fui obrigada a jogar truco quando tudo que eu queria era ficar quieta e confusa sozinha. Len só voltou quase na hora do desembarque e estava com um sorriso tão grande que eu tive medo de que ela deslocasse o maxilar.

Não pude deixar que ela analisasse nada , todos ouviriam e eu ainda não tenho fatos o suficiente pra tornar minha teoria conhecida.

Este terá que ficar sem análise até que eu vá pra casa de Len na véspera do ano novo.

Deus! Mal posso esperar.

Pelo ano novo quero dizer. A análise não me interessa.

Não muito.

Quase nada.


	4. Chapter 4

_OI!!! Grata pelos reviews amoures!_

_Mandem mais!_

_Olha que lindo! Semana que vem tem o posto da festa ano nouvo e vai ser perto do ano nouvo! auhuahuahuahu_

_Reviews for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Análise do fato segundo**

**ou**

**Análise do fato aleatório n°2**

* * *

_Pára tudo!Como assim fato aleatório n°3?Eu nem analisei/ comentei/ tirei sarro do fato aleatório n°2!_

Não é culpa minha Len! Você que não fez seu trabalho na hora devida! Alias, você ainda não me contou o que vocês ficaram fazendo!

_É que você não deu chance! Esses fatos aleatórios não estão sendo tão aleatórios assim não , heim? Toda vez que vocês se vêem alguma coisa acontece._

Há! Agora você acredita que ele está me perseguindo?

_Ahm... NÃO! Enfim vou começar..._

Não, não vai. Primeiro me conte o que você ficou fazendo com o Sirius.

_Por Jake Harper!_

_Tá! A gente ficou se beijando, tá bom?! Muito e loucamente! Até que a Laylla apareceu e deu um chilique. O Sissi teve que levar ela pro vagão enfermaria. Você sabia que tinah um vagão enfermaria? Eu não fazia idéia. Ela ficou meio roxa e gaguejando. Foi bem feio na verdade, eu chego a crer que ela teve um colapso e..._

Coitada.

_LILS!_

Desculpe! Mas deve ser difícil pra ela ver o ex-namorado beijando outra assim tão cedo.

_Ahm... cof-cof,não era ex-namorado ainda._

LEN!

_Ah, nem vem! É o Sirius por Meredith Grey! Mas foi isso. Ela, agora, é ex-namorada e ele é meu, fim da história._

_Agora vamos à análise. Lils você está sentindo borboletas no estômago._

Não, não estou. Eu disse, era mais como uma pluma. Plumas podem indicar várias coisas. Tem gente que é alérgica à plumas, sabia?

_Hunf, não sei quem você pensa que engana. Pode até ter gente alérgica a plumas, você não é uma delas. __E o Sissi não tem um ego tão grande assim. Tem coisas grandes na pessoa dele o ego não é uma delas_

Len!

_O quê?_

Eu não quero ouvir sobre as... as grandezas dele!

_Você não percebeu porque estava ocupada demais encarando o tórax do Tiago._

Eu não fiz isso.

_Você mesma admitiu!_

Eu disse que estava olhando pra ele, não pro tórax dele.

_Ele, o tórax... tanto faz. Ficou olhando e agora ME DEIXA CONTINUAR._

_Ele colocou a mão na minha perna. Nas minhas costas. Na minha... bem deixa pra lá. As mãos dele pertencem a este corpo._

Len!

_Mas é verdade._

_Sissi tem horror a perder. Ele é pior que você nisso Lils._

Eu não sou tão má assim.

_É sim! E deixa eu continuar. Por Sheldon!_

_Ahá! Eu sabia que tinha algo de estranho nessa sua vitória! Huhauuahuahu. Você é péssima no porco, não sei como consegue, mas é._

Não sou péssima. Sou só um pouco...ruim. Você tem que admitir. Isso é sinal de perseguição.

_Não, não é._

Como não??!

_Ele pode ter visto que não ia ganhar de modo algum e como viu as suas cartas percebeu que podia te fazer ganhar. E assim ele mesmo não perderia._

Mas você disse que era amor e isso seria um sinal e...

_Você quer que seja amor?_

Não! Não quero. Não. Não. Não.

_Então ótimo. _

Mas...

_E o que eu fiz pra animar ele não é da sua conta! Mas eu vou dizer. Não, não vou não._

LEN! Como assim?

_Não agora pelo menos. Tô com muito sono e levaria muito tempo. Essa festa de hoje acabou comigo._

_Onde eu estava? Ah, certo. Não vejo indício algum de uma personalidade perseguidora._

Mas ele veio até mim!

_Exatamente! Fecho meu caso. Apaga a luz Lils que tô morta._

Len!

_Por favor! Amanhã a gente conversa._

Hunf! Pé de cana, manguaceira.

_Eu ouvi isso._

Se não tivesse ouvido ia achar que ia ter que te chamar de surda também.

_Você tá engraçadinha, heim?_

E você tá embriagada.

_Olha aqui Lilly Evans, eu..._

Boa noite.

_Boa noite. Hunf._


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi! Feliz natal e feliz ano novo! Que tudo se realize no ano que vai nascer, muita saúde no bolso e dinheiro pra dar e vender!_

_UAHUAHUAHUAHUHUAHU_

_Thanks pelos reviews!!!!_

_Keep comenting!!!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Fato terceiro**

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n°3**

**ou**

**Vergonha sem fim**

* * *

Vou relatar a festa de ano novo. E já aviso para os fracos de coração: SE AFASTEM.

Eu fui testemunha de cenas da maior indecência e pornografia a que uma jovem, inocente e indefesa, de 17 anos pode ser exposta.

_Lilly!Não exagera._

Ahm... meu relato. Depois você replica . Obrigada.

_Que seja!Mas você vai ver._

Quando eu cheguei à casa da Len (depois de 5 horas de viagem, viagem tenebrosa, de trem) fui direto me arrumar, pois eu havia chego atrasada. Coloquei um vestido branco, que eu havia ganhado de natal de mamãe, e sandália azul turquesa (linda).

Len estava muito bonita (mas muito perva) com uma micro mini-saia de renda e uma blusa rosa claro (Sirius nem ia à festa,né?).

A família da Len sempre dá festas extratoféricas de ano novo e dessa vez não foi diferente. Tinha sido tudo decorado com balões prateados e brancos, cascatas de lírios e (por mais incrível que pareça) uma fonte gigante de champagne.

Quando nós descemos as escadas e fomos para o, imenso, salão de festas Sirius já estava lá, acompanhando Tiago e a família dele. Ele mora com os Potter desde... desde que saiu de casa . Creio que foi por volta do Ks4**(n.a.:pesquisei no google,então,sei lá.uahahuahu).**Remo veio acompanhando Dorkie e Alice trouxe Franco. E Peter,bom, Len se recusou a convidá-lo.

A meia noite teve uma queima de fogo e depois disso o DJ começou a tocar. A Len já estava bem louca e... tá bom, eu admito, eu bebi um pouco além da conta. Aliás, nós oito estávamos bem bêbados.

Agora vem a parte tenebrosa.

Começou a tocar "Pokerface" e nós começamos a dançar em uma rodinha um tanto quanto animada. A Len começou a dançar de forma... como posso dizer...sexy(pra não dizer outra coisa) para o Sirius. Ela dançava ao redor dele rebolando e praticamente o encoxando.

Na hora da música que diz "Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my pokerface" Len estava dançando quase grudada nele. Fazendo uma coreografia que se assemelhava muito a coreografia da parte final do clipe "Dirrty" da Christina Aguilera.

O Sirius praticamente pulou em cima dela e os dois estavam tão bêbados que caíram no chão. A gente foi tentar ajudar, mas foi meio difícil porque os dois ficavam se beijando de forma um tanto quanto animalesca (não foi nem mão boba o que aconteceu ali, foi mão retardada, né len?).

Quando nós finalmente conseguimos levantar os dois, a saia da Len tava no umbigo praticamente e o Sirius tava... como eu digo isso?O Sirius tava alegre (dá pra entender?).

Depois que nós os levantamos os dois sumiram o resto da noite (não quero nem saber o que vocês estavam fazendo, tá Len?).

Enfim, vamos agora ao fato terceiro.

A Len sumiu com o Sirius e estava todo mundo de casal, menos eu e o Tiago. De novo aquela situação constrangedora, mas dessa vez eu não podia largá-lo sozinho, afinal, eu era quase uma sub-anfitriã.

Nós ficamos lá dançando. Eu tremendamente sem jeito (sem jeito mesmo porque quando bebo perco o equilíbrio muito fácil) e ele parecendo calmo e tranqüilo como sempre, conversando com um dos irmãos da Len.

Começou a tocar "Circus" e eu queria porque queria uma fita da decoração pra fazer malabarismo (vai saber por que). Eu estava lá, toda torta, pulando pra tentar pegar a fita, sem conseguir, e de repente o Tiago apareceu segurando uma fita prateada e entregou pra mim.

Sabe, eu acho que ele deve ter um ótimo timing. Ele faz as coisas bem na hora que a música fica lenta e dá aquele clima de cena de filme ou na hora que o Sol bate de um jeito que deixa os olhos deles de um verde escuro tão brilhante ou quando o vento bate e o cabelo fica tão revolto que... sei lá.

E foi isso. Mas veja, ele estava conversando com o Doug. Como ele pode ter sabido que eu queria uma fita se ele não estivesse me espionando?Me perseguindo?

* * *

_Em primeiro lugar, vergonha sem fim porque heim?_

Você quer mesmo que eu responda?

_Não!E em segundo lugar, você está exagerando._

Estou é?Sei. Alias, não sei e nem quero saber.

_Você... você..nós discutimos isso depois. Enfim. Vou começar a análise._

_Embora você não mereça, eu falei pra você que o papai mandava o jatinho ir te buscar._

Como eu não mereço, achei melhor não aceitar.

_Mas você não merece agora. Na hora que eu ofereci você merecia._

Ah, tá. Len, absurdo né?Na véspera de ano novo fazer o pobre piloto ter que sair ao invés de ficar com a família?

_Lils!É ano novo não natal._

Mesmo assim.

_Ai, tá bom Madre Teresa. Deixa eu continuar._

_Mas é lógico que a sandália é linda, fui eu que dei. Darde._

_Eu não estava perva, eu estava... hot. E Sirius ir à festa era e é indifernte. Eu sempre me arrumo assim._

Você não...

_NÃO DIGA NADA!_

Não está mais aqui quem ia falar.

_Ótimo!As festas de ano novo nem são tão grandes assim. A festa da primavera é beeem maior._

_Ei!Eu estava dançando de forma... muito natural!Anos de aula de jazz e ballet e não vou aproveitar pra seduzir o meu homem?É ruim, heim?_

_E a coreografia da Xtina rules!_

_Eu disse que a mão dele pertencia a este corpo._

LEN!

_Mas é verdade!_

_Não vamos falar sobra a... alegria do Sissi tá?Faz de conta que você não viu._

Mas eu vou ficar traumatizada!

_EU PAGO A SUA TERAPIA,OK?!E eu não ia contar meeeesmo o que a gente fez!Porque afinal, você deve ter uma idéia._

Eu simples...

_Calada!Hunf!_

_Sub-anfitriã é ótima!Você queria ficar lá com ele!_

Não queria não!Quer dizer, é estranho tá?Ele tá agindo diferente mas ,mesmo assim, ainda é o Tiago.

_Sei._

_Nossa, é verdade!Quando você bebe você fica uma desgraça!Você tropeça parada!Uahahuahu. É ridículo._

_Eu sei por que você queria uma fita. Você queria amarrar o Tiago e..._

LEN!!!!

_Ai!Parei, parei!Tava brincando._

_Ele tem ótimo timing e você presta bastante atenção nele né?Fica reparando no olho que brilha, no cabelo que voa. Sei bem._

Eu reparo porque essas coisas acontecem quando ele está me perseguindo!

_É?Legal. Só que ele NÃO está te perseguindo._

_Vai ver que ele viu você pulando e deduziu que você queria a fita Lils. Você sabe como o Doug fica chato quando bebe. O Tiago não devia nem estar prestando atenção no que meu irmão tava falando._

Hum... não sei não Len.

_Bom, mas eu sei. Tô com fome e DE ressaca. Vamos tomar um irish coffee com bolo._

Irish coffee não vai ajudar em nada sua ressaca Len.

_Ah,é a vida._


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi douçuras! Thanks pelos reviews! Postando hoje porque depois não poderei! Feliz ano novo pra vocês._

_Caso queiram tem uma histórinha nova na comunidade que fiz pra minhas coisinahs ficarem devidamente organizadas. E tem também o início da história original,não sei se vou deixar lá mesmo mas anyway!_

_Reviews for me!_

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Fato quarto**

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n°4**

* * *

OH DEUS!Aconteceu outro e não faz nem...24 horas! Estou com medo!Quer dizer, não que eu ache Tiago Potter uma pessoa violenta e perigosa, nada disso. É apenas que não sei como agir. Antes ele me atormentava todos os dias me pedindo pra sair com ele e agora não mais. Tiago mal fala comigo, mas sempre está por perto e faz coisas gentis (perseguições, é claro, mas não deixam de ser gentis. Perseguições gentis digamos).

Nós fomos ao "Café au lait" que é um café perto da casa (leia-se mansão) da Len porque ela queria irish coffe e bolo. Na verdade ela queria engordar mil quilos, mas tudo bem. Eu fui trocar de roupa e depois nós fomos. Tive que colocar uns quinze casacos e emprestar o cachecol de ovelhinha da Len. A casa da Len tem um sistema de calefação "muito" bom. Na verdade ele está quebrado e faz parecer que estamos num país tropical, por isso, toda vez que a gente vai sair abrimos uma janela e deixamos a mão do lado de fora até percebermos o quão frio está; reza a lenda que o tio Hector fez isso uma vez e quando retirou a mão seus dedos haviam gangrenado. Por essa razão a Len sempre manda o irmão mais novo dela, Klaus, colocar a mão. A Len é má.

Quando chegamos, Sirius e Tiago estavam em frente ao lugar nos esperando. Estava nevando bastante então eu fiquei com muita pena deles pois nós demoramos uns 20 minutos pra sair de casa porque a Len não sabia o que vestir. Ela queria ir com um mega decote sem casaco e eu e a tia Lauren, mãe dela, não permitimos. (A Len tem uma filosofia: Despir para conquistar. Por mais que me doa dizer isso, parece que dá bastante certo.)

Nós entramos e Sirius imediatamente agarrou Len num abraço apertado e a beijou de forma doce (não achei que ele fosse capaz de doçura) o que me fez achar os dois muito fofos pela primeira vez. Geralmente quando os dois estão juntos eu tendo a ficar ruborizada pelas demonstrações meio... efusivas demais de afeto(pornografia explicita pra ser sincera).

Enfim, sentamos numa mesinha no canto, perto do aquecedor porque meu nariz estava prestes a cair de tanto frio. A Len pediu o irish coffe e uma fatia de bolo de nozes, eu pedi um chocolate quente com bastante marshmallow e um pedaço de pudim de yorkshire, Sirius pediu scones com creme de devonshire e chocolate quente e Tiago pediu cookies com creme de devonshire e chocolate quente também. O chocolate quente de Tiago veio cheio de canela, muita mesmo e como ele estava sentado ao meu lado, aquele cheiro picante e doce ficava ao redor de mim. Agora a mãe de Len teve um surto culinário e resolveu fazer biscoitos de canela e maçã e quando senti o cheiro me lembrei dele. Estranho não?

Voltando, enquanto comíamos ficamos ouvindo, eu e Tiago, a conversa melosa e sem sentido que Sirius e Len travavam.

-Você quer que eu conheça seus pais Sissi?-Len perguntava toda melada por causa da cobertura do bolo.

-Não, Len. Meus pais você já conhece, eu mostrei pra você as fotos dos dois.

-Sissi você me mostrou as fotos de duas gárgulas.

-Exatamente. Eu quero que você conheça os pais do Tiago. -Sirius disse baixinho sem querer que eu e Tiago ouvíssemos. Nessa hora os olhos cor de avelã viraram pra mim e sorriram. Quer dizer os olhos não, a boca. Se bem que ele sabe sorrir com os olhos também.

-Sirius você esquece que meus pais só aceitam você por causa do seu dinheiro. -Tiago falou fazendo uma cara de sinto muito realmente engraçada. -Você não precisa ficar cheio de firulas.

-É - Marlene acrescentou sem ouvir-e eu já conheço os pais do Tiago.

-Seus pais gostam muito mais de mim do que de você!Eu sou muito mais inteligente e de longe mais bonito!-Sirius tentou dar um soco no braço de Tiago que se encolheu ao meu lado fazendo nossos braços roçarem. -Eu sei Len, mas eles não te conhecem como minha namorada.

Tudo bem isso foi fofo, mas a Len não precisava ter beijado ele daquela forma, foi embaraçoso. Pelo menos depois ela levantou e arrastou Sirius pra dar uns amassos nos fundos do café, bem longe de mim, graças a Deus.

Como sempre ficamos nós dois sozinhos. Começo a achar que as pessoas fazem isso de propósito. Não deviam encorajar esses nossos encontros solitários, ele pode ter idéias!

-Como foi de natal?-Tiago perguntou enquanto lambia um restinho de chocolate da caneca.

-Foi legal. Minha irmã levou o novo namorado dela pra gente conhecer. -Eu me peguei olhando pra manchinha marrom na língua dele e quase fiquei roxa de vergonha. Sorte que ele não percebeu.

-Ah é?E como ele é?

-Ah, ele tem uma cara vermelha meio... grande e é meio arrumado demais.E tem um bigodinho que parece...bom,ele parece ser bem seguro de si.

-Sei - Tiago disse dando uma risadinha - você quer dizer que ele é grande, gordo e metido?

-Eu não quis dizer isso!-Retruquei incomodada. -Eu não posso julgá-lo eu mal o conheço. Talvez ele estivesse sendo rude por estar nervoso.

Ficamos em silêncio um tempo. Eu desenhando formas no meu prato e Tiago olhando pela janela com o cenho franzido.

-Talvez - a voz dele interrompeu nosso silêncio-talvez estivesse nervoso mesmo. Você não gosta de julgar os outros só a mim não é?

-Eu?Eu não faço isso!-Neguei irritada.

-Faz sim. Você me julga o tempo todo não por quem eu sou, mas por quem você acha que eu sou.

-Isso não é verdade.

-Você não me acha um idiota arrogante?Você não disse que eu seria a última pessoa do mundo com quem você sairia?

-Você estava maltratando o Sev!E ele não tinha feito nada pra você. -Respondi brava cruzando os braços defensivamente.

-Porque você defende tanto ele afinal?Ele te xingou.

-Ele é meu amigo. Você não o conhece!

-Não, não conheço. Você também não me conhece. Talvez eu tivesse um motivo pra ter feito o que fiz. -Ele parecia triste quando disse isso e eu em senti meio mal. Afinal eu realmente o julgava mais duramente do que qualquer outra pessoa.

-Olha, eu apenas... você faria o mesmo se alguém estivesse maltratando um dos seus amigos. Você era mal com ele!Todo o tempo. Você se julgava melhor que as outras pessoas e fazia questão de mostrar isso! Você era um idiota!

Ele de repente começou a sorrir de um modo estranho que me fez ficar meio enjoada.

-Desculpe. Eu não devia ter... faz tempo já.Você tem a razão vou procurar o Sirius e a Len.

E ele saiu me deixando lá toda sem jeito e incomodada. Quando voltaram a Len tava com um chupão no pescoço!E o Sirius também e o James tava cor de beterraba. Eu nem quero saber o que foi que ele interrompeu!

* * *

Perseguição sim. Eu nem lembrava mais daquele dia. Ele realmente tinha me tirado do sério. Perseguidores lembram de fatos pequenos para depois ficarem jogando na cara dos perseguidos.

Perseguidores surgem com rancores passados e fazem chantagem emocional!E tenho dito.

_Lils de Deus!VO-CÊ-VI-A-JA!_

_Perguições gentis?Será que sinto uma pontada de prazer neste seu comentário?_

_Minha casa não é uma mansão!Minha casa é apenas... vasta,ok?Não exagera._

Ta bom. Quinze quartos não é mansão?

_Não são quinze quarto!!Parte deles são oficinas!Tem a oficina de ginástica, a oficina de jogos, a oficina de TV... etc..._

Len!Pelo amor!Depois sou eu quem viaja.

_E é!Você nunca vai respeitar minha vez de comentar?_

_..._

_Muito bem._

_Então, como eu dizia a calefação ta ótima!Era uma festa de ano novo temática por isso estava tão quente. O tema era "Uma noite em Copacabana"!Chiquerrimo fala serio?_

_O Klaus esta pagando uma aposta!Quando nós tínhamos 12 e 10 anos respectivamente ele me desafiou a entrar no quarto dos pais do Sissi e pegar uma calcinha da mãe monstro. Se eu não entrasse ia ter que dançar conga vestida de bob esponja nas reuniões de final de ano na empresa do nosso pai pelo resto da vida! E se eu entrasse ele ia ver pelo resto da vida a temperatura pra mim. E o tio Hector não é lenda é fato!Ele usa uma luva com dedos de madeira até hoje!_

_Ei!Minha filosofia de vida não é essa!Minha filosofia de vida é: Beber, cair, levantar!Figurativamente falando é claro._

É claro?Sei bem.

_Calada!_

_O Sissi é MUITO doce!Como assim?Ele é mais doce que Mel!Ele é tudo de bom!Coisa linda do meu coração!Deus da minha vida, príncipe dos mares!Apolo, Aquiles E Ulices, minha filha!Tá pensando o quê? E se dúvidar Chuck Norris junto._

Chuck Norris? Faça-me o favor!

_Ele tem o seu charme tá? E pornografia explicita é o seu passado negro!Nós somos tremendamente comportados!_

_Só de falar sobre as comilanças me deu fome!Vamos pegar mais biscoito depois!E por falar em biscoito... lembrou dele por causa do cheiro?Amiga, você tá amand..._

NEM OUSE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS MARLENE SCARLET MCKINNON!

Você sabe perfeitamente que meu interesse nele é puramente didático!Quero provar minha tese!

_Ui!Credo!Não está mais aqui quem ia falar, embora seja meu direito analisar imparcialmente._

_Enfim! Eu estava apenas mostrando pra ele a profundidade do meu afeto!Ele foi muito fofo. A gente não foi se amassar!Nós fomos... conhecer os fundos do café,é só.Ai ai._

_Ahm, cof-cof. Voltando._

_FICOU-OLHANDO-A-LINGUINHA??_

_Não precisa me olhar deste jeito!Não falarei nada, já vi que de imparcial isso aqui não tem nada!Você é uma déspota!E uma não esclarecida, ouviu bem?_

_Lils, o Valter parece uma morsa com dor de dente, você não precisa ser politicamente correta._

_Faz sim Lils, você só não tem paciência com o Tiago. E não sei por que você é amiga daquele seboso!_

Não fale assim dele!

_Mas ele...Argh!Tudo bem.Não falarei!_

_Hum... eu sei porque ele sorriu!_

POR QUÊ?

_Não sei se devo te dizer..._

Diz logo Len!

_Não. Não. Não!_

Len!

_Vamos comer biscoito!_

Len!!!!

_Ei, aquele ali fora não é o irmão do Sissi?_

O Régulo?

_Cristo!Que raio de nome é esse?Que tipo de pessoa chama Régulo?Idiotas chamam Régulo._

Claro, porque Sirius é um nome "muito" normal.

_Você não venha com gracinhas pra cima de mim Lilly Evans._

Tô brincando Len.

_OK. Ok. Te perdôo._

Mas que Sirius é esquisito, é.


	7. Chapter 7

_OI filhotes!! Postando hoje porque amanhã seria hard. Não sei se semana que vem tem post devido a variaveis que estão fora do meu controle. Reviews em larga escala podem me fazer tentar com mais força. auhahuauuahuahuauh._

_Thanks pelos reviews! E gimme more !!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Fato quinto**

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n° 5**

* * *

Daqui uma semana nós voltamos pra escola. Enquanto isso ,estou hospedando a Len em casa. Eu não moro numa mansão, mas pelo menos minha calefação condiz com a realidade. Pensando bem, talvez a da Len condiga**(n.a:tá certa essa conjugação?)** mais visto que tem todo esse aquecimento global acontecendo. As focas se afogando, os ursos morrendo de fome e o Caribe não sendo mais o mesmo. Não que eu já tenha ido pro Caribe, nunca fui. O mais longe que eu estive de casa foi numa balsa no canal da mancha que quebrou e teve de voltar. Mas o negócio do Caribe eu ouvi dizer.

A Len estava em casa há dois dias e há dois dias o Sirius Black, acompanhado do Tiago Potter (que dirige, visto que o Sirius ainda não fez 18) vinha visitá-la. Eu nunca o chamei aqui, nem mencionei ou tive a idéia me passando pela cabeça. Nada. Mas a Len não respeita a privacidade do meu lar. Tudo bem que ela foi atacada pela minha irmã (quando sugeriu um cirurgião plástico pra consertar o defeito congênito da Petúnia. A Tunnie não tem nenhum defeito congênito. A Len se referia ao nariz dela,da Tunnie eu quero dizer) e desde então diz que Sirius só está aqui para protegê-la. Rá!Eu sou o bozo.

Tudo isso que eu disse até agora é embromação, aconteceu uma coisa... uma coisa horrível. Uma coisa que tem me feito ficar acordada a noite.O quinto fato proveio daí.

Nós estávamos na frente de casa brincando de guerra de bolas de neve. Na verdade Len e Sirius estavam se amassando sentados (leia-se, deitados) no balanço de madeira da varanda enquanto eu e Tiago brincávamos. Meu casaco vermelho estava cor de vinho por causa da neve derretida meu cabelo grudava nas bochechas e eu estava ofegante de tanto rir. Tiago estava ensopado e pequenos cristais de gelo se formavam no aro de seus óculos por causa da condensação de sua respiração. O que o deixava ridículo, parecia que ele tinha enormes lágrimas congeladas sob os olhos, e me fazia rir mais ainda.

Já havíamos levados diversos xingos. Minha rua é bem movimentada e nós acertávamos os transeuntes e os carros que passavam derrapando. Sem querer ,é claro.

Numa hora em que eu estava sendo alvejada com bolotas e punhados de neve, vi uma pessoa completamente vestida de preto virar a esquina. Era Sev. Ele mora duas quadras mais pra baixo.

Ele me olhava incrédulo e quando seus olhos negros pousaram em Tiago se encheram de ódio. Eu me levantei imediatamente pra ir falar com ele e quando vi Tiago indo em direção a varanda seu rosto estava transpassado de -eu tenho quase certeza-dor(o Tiago não teria porque estar com aquela cara se ele não tem sérias intenções persecutórias,não é?).

-Olá Sev. -O cumprimentei última vez em que haviamos nos encontrado não nos separamos em bons termos.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?-Ele perguntou agressivamente apontando indiscutivelmente para Tiago.

Engoli em seco tentando segurar minha raiva. Quem ele pensava que era pra me tratar daquele jeito? Porque ele achava que eu tinha de dar satisfações pra ele?

-Eles estão visitando. - Não quis esclarecer que era Len que eles visitavam e que ela vistava a mim.

Sev agarrou meu pulso e me puxou pra perto dele. Seu nariz aquilino muito perto dos meus olhos. O nariz dele sempre havia sido uma coisa estranhamente atraente pra mim. Como um gancho magnético,algo que me fazia... não sei. É uma coisa que diz muito das pessoas , o nariz. O nariz do Sev indica sua personalidade meio soturna , um tanto arrogante e mesmo assim devotamente apaixonada. Já o de... Tiago,por exemplo, é mais fino e mais reto com um arrebitado quase imperceptivel. Combina com a personalidade explosiva e extrovertida dele . Eu gosto. Mas como eu disse antes...eu gosto de narizes. Em geral.

-Eu achei que ele era o "Odioso Potter" que você não o suportava e que ele era um IMBECIL!

-Ei!Larga ela!-A voz de Tiago se elevou enquanto eu ouvia seus passos na neve fofa mostrando que ele se aproximava de nós.

-Pare com isso Snape!-Eu grunhi irritada. -Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. Você mesmo disse lembra?-Indaguei aludindo a nossa última e mais terrível briga pelas escolhas que ele vinha fazendo. Todas erradas. Quando num momento de ódio , Severo havia dito que eu me danasse (não com essas palavras) e que a vida era minha e ele não tinha nada a ver com ela.

-Você é igual a eles!

Ele largou meu braço com brutalidade me fazendo cambalear. Tiago estava a postos pra me segurar. O que me fez sentir realmente agradecida.

-Ow, seboso. Porque você não some heim?Tudo bem que velas são de sebo, mas você não precisa levar tão a sério!

Olhei irritada pra Sirius. Marlene também olhou feio. Ele não precisava mencionar o probleminha nas glândulas seborréicas de Severo e nem dar a impressão de que eu e Tiago éramos um casal.

-Cala a boca, Black!Deixa de ser idiota!-Rebati com raiva.

-Não preciso que você me defenda. -Snape disse com tanto desprezo que senti meu estômago se retorcer. Os braços de Tiago estavam ao meu redor e sem perceber me aconcheguei a ele me sentindo de repente muito sozinha. Sev havia sido meu melhor amigo por anos e agora ele me encarava com ódio indisfarçável.

Severo me olhou por uma última vez e começou a atravessar a rua, seus ombros tensos e os punhos fechados.

-Pode beijar a Lilly agora. Ninguém vai interromper mais. -Sirius zombou alto o suficiente pra que fosse ouvido pela rua toda. E eu escutei Len chamando a atenção dele.

Me enchendo de revolta saí dos braços que me envolviam velozmente ,nessa mesma hora ouvi Tiago gritando "Cuidado!" e saindo correndo em direção a rua. Num piscar de olhos relanceei Sev parado no meio do asfalto nos encarando com uma expressão de tristeza infinita,Tiago tentando alcança-lo e um carro batendo no corpo magro de Sev e o arremessando do outro lado da rua. O sobretudo preto esvoaçando como se fosse um morcego em pleno vôo.

* * *

Ficamos no hospital. Severo foi atendido prontamente e a ambulância chegou rápido. Mas eu estava quase histérica. Tiago ficou com Snape todo o tempo na ambulância e , mais tarde, tentando me acalmar enquanto Sirius se recusou a vir pro hospital com a gente e ele e Len brigaram por causa disso. Eu não chorei, mas estava trêmula e gelada. Fiquei sentada, num banco duro e desconfortável, na entrada do hospital. Não conseguia me obrigar a ficar lá dentro, o cheiro me enjoava. Len tinha ido buscar um café pra me esquentar quando Tiago saiu de lá de dentro e eu fiquei feliz em vê-lo.

-Você tentou salvá-lo!

-Eu... o que você está fazendo aqui fora?-Ele perguntou tentando mudar de assunto, olhando pro meu nariz que devia estar vermelho de tão gelado e cortante que era o ar.

-Não consigo ficar lá dentro. E ele não quer me ver. -Acrescentei num murmúrio triste.

-Eu sinto muito. -Ele disse sentando ao meu lado, de modo que nossos braços se roçavam.

-Oh, Tiago!Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. -Eu falei chorosa, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dele, e o abracei.

Ele envolveu os braços muito lentamente ao meu redor, e encostou o rosto no meu cabelo e eu me senti segura e aquecida. Às vezes a única coisa que você pode fazer é chorar, como eu chorei. Chorei por Severo, por nossa briga, por estar confusa em relação á Tiago e em relação ao que eu sentia . Devo ter esgotado meu estoque de lágrimas.

Ele acariciava meu cabelo delicadamente e eu me sentia confortada pelo cheiro gostoso que saía do seu suéter de lã azul.

Depois de um tempo a Len veio nos informar que o médico havia dito que Severo estava bem mas não queria ver ninguém. Quando se deu conta de que Tiago me abraçava pude ver um sorrisinho maroto se formando em seus lábios e corei violentamente. Então , ela , fingindo que nada houvera, sugeriu que nós fossemos embora porque se fosse necessário eles nos ligariam. Os pais de Severo não haviam sido encontrados.

Eu entrei no hospital pouco antes de irmos , para encontrar a enfermeira que estava encarregada do quarto. Queria que ela dissesse uma coisa pra ele por mim.

-Você poderia... poderia dizer pra ele que eu espero...-Eu não consegui dizer.Não conseguia vocalizar. Era realmente o fim do nosso relacionamento. Mas eu queria que ele ficasse bem e queria que soubesse...bem. Agora é tarde pra eu me lamentar por não ter tido coragem de dizer.

-Eu entendo mocinha, não se preocupe. -A enfermeira respondeu gentilmente e foi embora.

Senti um braço forte me pegando pela cintura e suspirei aliviada. Deitei minha cabeça no peito de Tiago e deixei que ele me abraçasse dentro do táxi o caminho de volta inteiro.

* * *

_Sirius dirige sim,tá bom? Ele apenas perdeu a licença devido alguns probleminhas relacionados a velocidade._

Eu não sabia disso.

_Bem,nem todos sabem... então é pra manter segredo tá? Sua irmã tem um nariz de outro mundo Lils! E não num bom sentido._

Mas você não devia ter mencionado.

_Ah,não me culpe por ser honesta. _

_Nós nãos estávamos deitados! Nós estávamos... reclinados, ora essa!_

_Você é tarada por narizes,eu sei. Mas narizes em geral? _

Quem estou tentando enganar?! Eu gosto do nariz dele particularmente! Len, acho que não ligo mais. Acho que... acho que gostaria se ele estivesse realmente me perseguindo.

_Ah,Lils. Porque você não admite logo que gosta dele,pelo menos um pouquinho?_

Eu tenho tanto medo!

_Eu sei como é.Você acha que eu não fico apavorada com Sirius? Com medo de que ele resolva que eu não sou o bastante e de que eprecisa de variedade?_

Ele seria um idiota se fizesse isso! Você é mil vezes melhor que qualquer garota que ele vá encontrar no mundo todo!

_Obrigada Lils. Você é a melhor coisa que Tiago poderia ter. Você sabe que ele mudou e eu acho que foi por você._

Você disse que ele não estava me perseguindo!

_Eu não acho que ele esteja te perseguindo. Ele está te conquistando, é diferente. E pelo menos a briga dos meninos era por uma garota e não por eles mesmos._

Len! Você estragou sua frase de efeito.

_Ah!É a vida. Acho que agora a análise é pra ver se ele ainda gosta de você como parece ,certo?_

Eu-eu acho que sim.

_O que você vai fazer agora?_

Não sei. Talvez...acho que vou...falar com ele,talvez,eu acho.

_Sua decisão me passa tanta segurança._

Ei! Não ironize minha difícil situação!

_Desculpe. Mas Lils,não deixe que o medo de não dar certo te impeça de tentar , ok?_

Ok. Você está cheia de frases de efeito hoje!

_E você acabou de estragá-la! Por Sage!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ai, Dios! Quantos chapters essa fic vai ter? Preciso acabá-la logo , mas ficam surgindo idéias, idéias, idéias! E a pobre avsnd fica lá, sozinha, infeliz e abandonada. Muito errado._

_Minha histórinha original estava indo de vento em popa ... até que outra histórinha original me surgiu e tive que parar uma para começar a outra. auhuahuahuahuahuhua. Hard to deal!_

_Será que alguém lê minhas divagações? auhuahuahauhahuhua. Anyway._

_Obrigada plos reviews!!! E continuem reviewsando._

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Fato sexto**

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n°6**

* * *

Bem eu poderia dizer que muitos fatos ocorreram durante essas duas últimas semanas, mas não seria verdade. Sirius e Len ainda estavam meio brigados e os garotos não foram mais em casa. O que tornou Len quase insuportável e o que me fez passar grande parte do meu tempo refugiada no quarto de Petúnia que, por sua vez, passou quase todo o tempo abrigada na casa de seu namorado, doravante "O morsa".

Eu tentei ir visitar o Sev, mas o pai dele me enxotou , muito rudemente, depois de eu ter ameaçado chamar a polícia se ele não me deixasse ver que Sev estava vivo e bem. Ligar também não adiantou porque Sev , da única vez em que atendeu o telefone com certeza porque seu pai não queria que eu chamasse a policia, disse que estava bem e não precisava da minha piedade. Eu fiquei muito triste e deprimida, mas aceitei. É um direito dele , por mais que me doa concordar com isso.

Ontem nós tivemos aula o dia inteiro e toda vez que Tiago chegava perto de mim eu ficava estranhamente rígida e muda. Não conseguia sequer olhar pra ele.

Len percebeu (mesmo estando a maior parte do tempo grudada no Sirius desde que eles ficaram de bem) e me deu um soco. Sério, sem brincadeira nenhuma. Ela me deu um soco no braço que deixou hematoma e me mandou para de ser covarde. Eu não sou covarde... sou apenas...cautelosa.

Então hoje eu decidi fazer um teste. A partir daí decidirei se devo me declar...quero dizer,se devo...comentar assim de leve com Tiago o que sinto.Não que eu saiba muito bem o que é mas...mesmo assim.

* * *

Eu fiz o teste.

OH-MEU-DEUS!

No terceiro período debaixo de um frio de lascar eu criei coragem e fui até a rodinha dos meninos.

A rodinha dos meninos que era composta por: Sirius e Marlene, Peter e uma garota de cabelos coloridos que eu não conheço, Remo e Dorkie, Franco e Alice, Tiago, Lulla**(n.a:gente, Lulla é um apelido carinhoso pra Luella tá? Nada de propaganda política na fic uhauauhauha)**, Anne e Betty. Ou seja, a rodinha dos meninos era composta, basicamente, por meninas.

Me aproximei meio sem jeito e sentei ao lado ( mas longe o suficiente) de Len e Sirius que pareciam discutir agressivamente.

Discutiam em silêncio, é claro. As sobrancelhas quase sumindo na linha do cabelo de tanta careta que faziam (Len, na verdade, era quem fazia caretas. Sirius só ficava olhando, parecendo aterrorizado).

Ela olhava pra ele como quem diz "Essas vacas estão aqui por sua causa e você ainda fica fazendo charminho?!" e ele olhava de volta como que dizendo "Não sei do que você está falando.", Len deu um beliscão nele e o arrastou pra dentro do castelo provavelmente pra uma D.r. que ia terminar num amasso violento. Graças a Deus os dois, as vezes, têm semancol e saíram de perto de todo mundo antes da demonstração explicita de pornografia adolescente.

Agora Tiago estava ao meu lado e eu tive que fazer uma força muito grande pra não começar a hiperventilar. Não consegui e comecei a ofegar.

Eu não tenho problemas com garotos, quero dizer, problemas pra dizer coisas e ouvir coisas de volta, nunca tive. É que com ele é diferente. Deus, eu o odiei por uns bons seis anos e agora de repente queria dizer... queria...enfim. Dá pra entender o meu problema não é?

-Lilly, você ta bem?-Tiago perguntou, olhando pra mim alarmado.

-Eu... sim, é só um pouco...calor sabe.-Retirei o casaco, o cachecol, as luvas e o gorro deixando a neve embranquecer meu cabelo ruivo e minha blusa de cashmere amarela.

Tiago olhava pra mim assustado e eu dei graças por estar vermelha por causa do ar frio senão ele veria como eu estava corada.

-Lilly você ta bem? - Lulla perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu tô, tô bem. -Afirmei prontamente.

-Mas você tá sem casaco!E tá muito frio!-Anne ajuntou.

Todos começaram a olhar pra mim como se eu fosse um bichinho de circo fazendo algo muito exótico. As caras de espanto quase me fazendo perder as estribeiras. Ficando com ainda mais calor por causa da vergonha tirei a blusa amarela e fiquei só de camiseta. Não sei como a neve não começou a derreter debaixo de mim.

-Gente ela deve estar doente. -Betty disse categórica.

-Você tá com febre Lills? - Dorkie perguntou tirando a luva colorida e colocando a mão na minha testa.

-Eu to bem gente, é sério. É só uma onda de calor, vai ver que estou entrando na menopausa. - Falei brincando, mas ninguém parecia me ouvir. -Gente... gente...

E eles se aglomeraram em torno de mim cada um mais doido que o outro. All pegou me pulso pra contar meus batimentos, Dorkie não parava de dizer que eu parecia quente, Lulla puxou minhas palpebras pra ver se estavam na cor normal. A garota de cabelos coloridos sugeriu que eu fosse levada pra enfermaria com o que Remo concordou de pronto e Franco também.

-Mas eu tô bem, não é nada! Vocês querem, eu ponho o casaco de novo. -Disse de má vontade. Não queria por o maldito casaco, mas também não queria enfrentar aquela turba enlouquecida.

Voltaram com a história de ir pra enfermaria e eu me neguei firmemente. All e Dorkie insistiam sem parar, apoiadas pelos outros.

-EU-NÃO-VOU-A-LUGAR-ALGUM!-Interrompi seus pedidos deixando meu temperamento aflorar e afundando todo meu peso na neve.

Mas não adiantou, fui erguida do chão. Braços me envolviam apertado e eu não tive chances de escapar. Olhei pra cima e vi Tiago olhando resolutamente pra frente e indo em direção a escola deixando todos pra trás pateticamente boquiabertos.

-Tiago eu estou bem! Você não vai dar ouvidos aqueles malucos vai? - Perguntei e sem me conter passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Ele não respondeu e continuou andando, parecendo nem sentir que me carregava, como se eu não pesasse nada. O que diz muito a favor da forma física dele. Eu nem sou tão pequena e nem tão leve assim. Rúgbi deve ser o que o deixa com aqueles músculos nos braços e aquele tórax e... enfim.

Ele subiu três lances de escada comigo nos braços e quando chegamos a enfermaria eu já estava intoxicada com o perfume bom dele e chocada com sua força.

Tiago me deitou em uma maca e saiu procurar madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira.

-Eu não encontrei a enfermeira. -Ele informou aparecendo por detrás do biombo que cercava a cama. Parecia preocupado e seu cenho estava franzido.

-Não precisa Tiago, eu já disse. -Falei arfando e me recostando nos travesseiros. Deus nada de julgamentos!Eu sou uma adolescente cheia de hormônios!É natural que a presença máscula de alguém me deixasse daquele jeito. Se fosse a Len ,provavelmente,já teria pulado em cima do pobre.

-Você tem certeza? - Ele perguntou ressabiado se aproximando. -Você está vermelha e... -Ele pareceu engolir em seco ao me ver tão de perto.

Olhei pra baixo imediatamente e minha camiseta estava transparente por causa da neve que havia derretido , assim que entramos no castelo quente. Meu sutiã de coraçõezinhos aparecia berrante e cruzei os braços tentando ocultá-lo sentindo meu rosto quente de vergonha e de nervoso.

Tiago ficou constrangido e desviou os olhos mirando o chão e se sentando sem perceber, eu aposto, na cama , ao lado das minhas pernas dobradas.

Nós dois ficamos por um certo tempo, embaraçados e quietos, esperando que alguém surgisse , mas ninguém apareceu.

-Você não me chamou mais pra sair. -Disparei antes que pudesse me conter.

-Não. -Tiago respondeu pegando minha mão e brincando com os meus dedos.

-Desistiu?-Me forcei a perguntar depois de alguns segundos.

-Não! - Ele olhou pra mim espantado. –Quer dizer... -seus dedos lançando pequenas faíscas elétricas onde tocavam na minha pele-eu percebi que falar não estava dando muito certo e achei melhor,achei melhor tentar mudar o meu jeito. Você está certa eu sempre fui um idiota arrogante. - Tiago ergueu a cabeça e parecia meio triste.

Nesse instante desencostei dos travesseiros fazendo nossa proximidade aumentar.

-Não! Não. Eu estive certa... não estou mais.

Os olhos dele varreram meu rosto, da minha testa até o meu queixo e depois parando na minha boca. Subitamente me senti afundar naqueles pontos acastanhados e mordendo os lábios parei de respirar. O rosto dele cada vez mais perto do meu. Não sei quem estava se movendo, eu estava imóvel, tenho quase certeza, e ele parecia também estar. Acho que forças cósmicas bizarras resolveram mudar a relação espaço - tempo no mundo deixando tudo parecendo ligeiramente distorcido. Eu nunca tinha notado , não de verdade, como ele tem um rosto bonito e como a pontinha arrebitada de seu nariz é charmosa.

Quando senti minhas mãos formigando de vontade de se enterrarem no cabelo castanho e revolto e quando percebi que o braço dele apertava minha cintura a porta se abriu.

-Quem está se sentindo mal?-Madame Pomfrey perguntou parecendo não notar que havia acabado de interromper algo que estava demorando pra acontecer.

Tiago se levantou sorrindo, disse pra ela o que tinha acontecido sorrindo, se despediu de mim sorrindo e, tenho certeza, andou por todo o corredor sorrindo como um retardado.

* * *

_Eu super quero matar madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira!!!!_

Não , coitada! Ela não teve culpa,ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela.

_Nem me venha com essa Lilly Evans! O trabalho dela é curar pessoas não deixá-las doente de nervoso! Eu vou ter uma úlcera! Por Jane!_

Len,quem devia estar com ulceras era eu!

_E você não está?_

Talvez eu esteja. Um pouco só.

_Sei._

_Ei!Eu não te soquei! Foi um...tudo bem foi um soco!Mas foi um soquinho fraco e indefeso!_

Aham,por isso que tenho um hematoma do tamanho de uma laranja no braço!

_Você já ouviu a música I bruise easilly?_

Não porque?

_Porque foi feita pra você! Pelo amor de Earl! _

_Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que nossas demonstrações de afeto são muito normais e saudáveis?!_

Todas as vezes,porque nem você se convence disso!

_Hunf! Deixa eu analisar essa joça! _

_Você não fez teste nenhum! Apenas criou coragem pra fazer uma pergunta que já devia ter sido feita há eras!_

Eu ... pode ser um teste teste pra minha coragem,oras!

_Tá tá tá,muito bem. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer._

E o que é?

_Eu quero muitooooooooo matar madame Pomfrey, enfermeira!_

Ai,Deus! Len!

_Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero!_

Que seja! O que eu faço agora?

_O que você faz agora? Minha filha ,você vá lá embaixo e o agarre imediatamente!_

Len eu não vou fazer isso.

_E porquê não?_

Porque eu não sou você.

_Ah, é verdade. Então vamos pensar em algo mais planejado e sem graça._

Len!

_Desculpe._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hei!Thanks for the reviews! Eu acho que estamos chegando a etapa final, mas apenas acho. uahuahuahua._

_O ti é tão fofo neam? Aiai , vou morrer solteira desse jeito. auhauhuhuahua._

_Continuem reviewsando e muito. Reviews fazem a gente ter inspiração. Sério mesmo. Eles fazem a gente escrever mais rápido e trazem muitos outros beneficios...curam alergias, trazem dinheiro... fazem o homem amado cair aos seus pés,só de clicar no botãozinho suas vidas já se alongam. Palavra de honra._

_Xoxo_

****

* * *

Fato sétimo

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n°7**

* * *

Ontem no jantar rolou uma discussãozinha básica sobre o tema da nossa formatura. Como estamos no último ano já devíamos ter organizado isso há certo tempo, mas minha turma é um pouco sem noção e nos nomeou como encarregados. Somos: eu, Len, Lulla, Remo, Tiago, Sirius (eles três sempre conseguem fazer parte de tudo é até irritante, pelo menos dessa vez não trouxeram Peter junto) e Anne Robson.

São quatro os fundadores da escola e, portanto, quatro divisões estudantis.

Na delegação de responsabilidades ficamos encarregados pela decoração, graças a Deus que o resto da escola não sabe que ainda não organizamos nada ou seriamos linchados e depois, provavelmente, queimados vivos. Os alunos têm um comportamento meio medieval. Fato.

-Eu simplesmente acho que deveríamos fazer uma coisa meio assim, tipo um lual. Muito reggae, frutas, a gente podia encomendar um caminhão de areia e tomba-lo aqui no salão principal!- Anne Robson declarou sacudindo seus dreads loiro acinzentados. Aposto que ela estava pensando em trazer algumas substâncias ilícitas.

-Nossa!O que você tem na sua cabeça menina?Maconha?-Len perguntou irritada (sem nenhum tato). -Tá um frio de rachar jacu lá fora, ninguém aqui gosta de reggae ,lual é pra ser feito na praia e caminhão de areia é o que eu vou arranjar pra despejar em cima de você se falar mais uma idiotice que nem essa!Em nome de Kim!

Sorte que Anne sofre de crises de ausência e no momento em que Len começou seu discurso ríspido ela já estava longe, viajando no pudim de leite no prato em sua frente. E sorte também que ninguém (com ninguém eu quero dizer Sirius) se atreveu a contestar Len e dizer que gostava de reggae e que um lual seria legal.

- O que nós deveríamos fazer era uma coisa legal, barata mas bem impactante. -Remo disse ignorando o ataque de Len e revirando umas folhas numa prancheta de madeira.

-Lógico-Sirius ajuntou - porque afinal, somos o melhor sétimo ano que essa escola já teve (Sempre modesto não é mesmo?).

-Somos o melhor e o mais pobre-Remo continuou , concordando com Sirius-a arrecadação foi bem baixa este ano.

-Tem que ser uma coisa muito linda, mas que também seja fácil de arrumar. A decoração não precisa ser cara só precisa ser bem feita. –Lulla comentou pensativa mordiscando um biscoito. -Algo bem marcante, profundo...

-Sexy!-Len interrompeu sem pensar. Ficou ruborizada por um só segundo e bebeu um gole de suco. -Oras, é verdade. Quem quer fazer uma festa boboca e sem graça?Tem que ter um je ne ce quoi, sex appeal. Tem que ser uma coisa mais adulta.

-Ela tem razão. -Tiago falou sorrindo. - Já que queremos ser memoráveis vamos esquentar um pouco as coisas. O baile do ano passado foi um saco, do começo ao fim.

Não pude evitar uma risadinha que todos, até mesmo Len, preferiram diplomaticamente ignorar. O tema era "Nas profundezas do mar". A decoração era cafona, imensas conchas de isopor branco com sereias de papelão, muito mal feitas, coladas dentro. Pedaços de celofane verde imitavam algas e o chão havia sido coberto com um horroroso tapete bege, imitando areia. Os formandos pouparam na decoração pra gastar na banda, na iluminação e em bebida. Bebida clandestina. Clandestina até o momento em que ficou bem a vista de todos.

Foi assim.

O que aconteceu foi que ano passado eu, Len, Tiago e Sirius éramos os únicos do sexto ano presentes no baile. Eu fui com Howard Cane, Len foi com Cosmo Meyer (para fazer ciúmes no Sirius), Tiago foi com Gregoria Henley e Sirius foi com Melinda Bonafantte (para fazer ciúmes em Len).

Quando chegamos ao salão, acompanhadas de nossos respectivos, as pessoas da festa já estavam bem loucas. Os professores inclusive. Alguns dançavam e alguns gargalhavam na mesa longa e guarnecida de comida no fundo do salão. Um horroroso painel, pintado pelos próprios alunos, estava pendurado na parede representando coisas marinhas. A única coisa identificável era um polvo que, eu vim a descobrir depois, era uma moita de algas.

Nós havíamos nos vestido de acordo com o tema. Meu vestido era verde, de cetim brilhante, rabo de peixe relembrando a cauda de uma sereia. O corpete verde com pequenos vidrilhos bordados e alças que se prendiam na minha nuca. Meu cabelo com pequenos lírios d'água e uma maquiagem (no mínimo escandalosa) que Len havia feito ressaltando meus olhos esmeraldinos.

Len foi com vestido de renda e seda coral que se amoldava perfeitamente em suas curvas. Não era decotado, não era curto, mas mesmo assim era escandaloso. Não me espantei nada com os olhares mortíferos que as formandas lhe lançavam. Seus cabelos escuros presos num coque displicente com pequenas pedras vermelhas enfeitando (eu tenho quase certeza que as fivelas de cabelo eram rubis, mas tudo bem, gente rica é outra história).

Dançávamos há certo tempo quando Sirius se aproximou e arrancou Len dos braços compridos de Cosmo abandonando Melinda a própria sorte. Devo dizer que ele fez isso sob tentativas de soco de Cosmo e uma chuva de insultos de Len, mas devo dizer também que não demorou cinco minutos pros dois irem se agarrar atrás de uma das conchas.

Eu pedi a Howard que fosse me buscar um copo de ponche (ponche com pouco álcool, por favor,que eu já havia bebido o suficiente) e fiquei parada ao lado da pista de dança tentando proibir meus olhos de se virarem para o local onde Len e Sirius realizavam os mais nojentos sons de sucção.

Um barulho de gritaria chamou minha atenção. No centro da pista de dança Gregoria e Tiago discutiam ferozmente. Ele segurava o antebraço dela como se ela tivesse tentado lhe dar um tapa e ele a tivesse impedido bem no meio da ação. Os dois olharam pra mim que ruborizei (eu sempre ruborizo, o que é deveras inconveniente) me sentindo culpada sem saber por quê. Me encarando com um olhar mortal,Gregoria deu um tapa no rosto de Tiago com sua mão livre e o largou sozinho e aparvalhado,rodeado por um publico de garotas amistosas ,dispostas a conforta-lo e por um grupo de namorados e acompanhantes ciumentos ,dispostos a destruí-lo.

Ignorando a todos, ele veio em minha direção com uma expressão decidida o que me fez fechar a cara e ficar cheia de suspeitas.

-Eu preciso falar com você. -A voz dele estava rouca e seu hálito recendia fortemente a uísque. Ele pegou meu braço com força (me impedindo de me libertar) e me arrastou para fora do salão me encostando na parede ao lado da grande porta de carvalho.

-Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!-Respondi beligerantemente tentando me soltar de seu aperto de ferro. Meu vestido farfalhando a meia luz. Grandes lâmpadas azuis e verdes davam um tom marinho a todo o andar inferior da escola.

Foi a primeira vez que notei que os olhos dele tinham um fundo verde. Verde muito escuro, musgo, mas verde.O castanho era a cor da superficie e por isso o tom de avelã no conjunto geral.

Tiago respirava freneticamente, seus olhos estavam (me lembro bem até hoje) febris, brilhantes, grandes e muito abertos. Com uma isca de sofrimento no fundo deles misturada a uma outra coisa, intensa demais pra se nomear.

-Eu não agüento mais. -Ele murmurou. Seus dedos abrindo e escorregando suavemente até minha mão. Seu corpo me imprensando contra a parede.

Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente, eu estava com medo, com ansiedade, estática pela intensidade do que ele parecia sentir por mim, confusa e ligeiramente embriagada.

Tiago me abraçou sua respiração quente no meu ouvido, seus óculos espetando meu rosto, suas mãos apertando minha carne.

-Eu quero tanto você. -Ele sussurrou de novo beijando meu rosto, minha testa e a ponta do meu nariz.

Paralisada de choque não conseguia empurra-lo, não conseguia gritar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia emitir reação. Creio que nem estava respirando.

Ele subiu a mão pelo meu pescoço e puxando minha cabeça me beijou. Seu hálito me deixou tonta e eu amoleci o que fez ele me segurar com mais vontade contra a parede. Sua língua quente invadiu a minha boca e eu instintivamente correspondi, foi por um segundo, mas eu correspondi. Até hoje não sei bem o que me fez corresponder, eu não gostava nem um pouco dele naquela época. Talvez tenha sido o desejo desesperado em seu olhar ou talvez o álcool no meu sangue. Ou talvez o simples fato de me saber querida de forma tão intensa. Eu sabia que Snape me amava na época e eu o amava também,mas ele nunca mostrou,pelo menos não daquela forma. Nunca disse nada. Eu apenas sabia, era algo implícito. Não era como olhar de quase adoração em Tiago ou sua boca que parecia querer me devorar ou suas mãos que pareceiam querer me fundir a ele.

Quando acordei do meu torpor alcoólico o empurrei e na presença de várias pessoas dei um tapa sonoro em seurosto. Agora ele tinha duas marcas de mão, uma em cada lado.

-NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE EM MIM SEM MINHA PERMISSÃO!

E saí correndo enfurecida pro dormitório. No dia seguinte soube que Howard estava entre aqueles que presenciaram o tapa e foi tirar satisfação com Tiago,o que resultou num nariz quebrado,Howard, e num corte profundo no supercílio,Tiago. Descobri que Len havia passado a noite fora e que Gregoria me odiava. Ela havia visto o tapa, me senti mal por ela mas não era minha culpa.A escola inteira soube do ocorrido,os alunos são meios fofoqueiros. Fato.

E foi por isso a minha risadinha. Eu rio quando fico nervosa, não sempre, mas acontece.

Voltando ao meu baile, enquanto eu me lembrava de tudo aquilo, eles continuavam a discutir.

-Poderíamos fazer um cabaré. -Sugeri de repente. Imaginando toda a decoração em segundos. -Mesas de plástico são baratas de alugar, precisaríamos de qualquer pano vermelho, ou mesmo papel crepom pra cobrir as mesas. Algumas luminárias antigas. Ou castiçais. Umas cortinas vermelhas transparentes separando as mesas da pista de dança que pode ser madeira escura encerada e só. Já dá um climão.

-AI-QUE-TUDO!Amei!Sim as garotas de melindrosas e os garotos de mafiosos!Mas temos que tomar cuidado pra não ficar parecendo um caixão ao invés de um cabaré. -Len gritou empolgada. -Eu posso arranjar as luminárias fácil, fácil.

-Eu posso conseguir as cortinas. –Lulla batia palmas sorrindo.

Os garotos ficaram encarregados de encontrarem a banda e arranjarem as bebidas e eu e Anne Robson cuidaríamos do cardápio e dos convites.

Tudo acertado voltamos pros dormitórios, pois o jantar já havia acabado há muito e nós tínhamos aula cedo no dia seguinte.

Na porta do dormitório feminino prestes a entrar atrás de Lulla (Len e Sirius tinham ido se "despedir") uma mão agarrou meu cotovelo com muita delicadeza.

-Lills.

Arrepiei imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz rouca. Eu estou me tornando irritantemente consciente dele.

-O que é?-Perguntei polida, tentando esconder o tremor das minhas mãos colocando-as dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

-Eu gostei da sua idéia - Tiago começou com um sorriso torto- mas eu não acho que seja uma boa.

-Porque não?-Indaguei curiosa, relaxando um pouco.

-Porque eu não sei se vou conseguir me segurar. Você de melindrosa. Não sei... -ele respirou fundo e me olhou intensamente, sem sorrir - não sei se vou conseguir fazer o que você me pediu no último baile.

Rindo da minha cara de espanto ele disse boa noite e foi para o próprio dormitório me deixando lá de boca aberta e cara de taxo.

* * *

Foi por isso que você me encontrou parada na frente da porta Len.

_Por Blossom Russo!!!! Você nunca me contou que ele tinha te beijado!_

Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse.

_Eu não sou ninguém!Eu sou sua melhor amiga! Que...ÓDIO!_

Você nunca me conta o que você Sirius e ficam fazendo!Nem vem!

_É diferente!_

Ah,é?Não vejo como.

_Você fica tirando da minha cara._

É lógico que fico!É pra isso que servem os amigos!

_Você ,as vezes,tem uma opinião muito distorcida das coisas. Mas me conte mais!! Quero saber tudo!_

Eu já contei tudo Len. Foi isso aí que aconteceu. Me conte você agora.

_Ah, você sabe o que nós ficamos fazendo._

Mesmo aqui na escola?

_Hum...aham._

Como?

_Você quer mesmo que te explique,minha filha?_

Eu digo como vocês fazem pra que ninguém veja sua tonta!

_Nós tomamos bastante cuidado e tem uma sala no terceiro andar que fica debaixo da escada e ninguém nunca usa._

Lene!Sua safadenha!

_Não sou!...Sou sim! UHAUAHUAHUAUHHU._

_Mas vamos a análise._

_Os garotos sempre conseguem fazer parte de tudo porque a secretária do diretor tem uma quedinha pelo Remo. Ele pede as coisas pra ela e ela nunca nega nada._

Safado!

_Pois é.Pra você ver._

_Ei!Eu tenho tato! Admito que não uso muito mas tenho sim! E não faça essa cara. _

_O Sissi é a modéstia em pessoa._

Eu estava sendo irônica.

_Eu também._

_Eu não estava fazendo ciúmes pra ele!_

_..._

_Tudo bem,talvez só um pouquinho. E eu não fiquei com ciúmes dele com a Melinda!_

_..._

_Tudo bem tudo bem. Fiquei com ciúme sim, satisfeita?_

Muito.

_Ótimo._

_A maquiagem era maravilhosa sua ingrata!_

Eu não disse que não era.

_Hunf. _

_Eram rubis sim,mas isso não significa que eu sou rica. Isso significa apenas que gosto de jóias._

Jóias de pedra preciosa,né Len.É meio diferente.

_Jóia é jóia._

_Eu tava um arraso né? Ai,Deus mal posso esperar pra ver o que vou vestir esse ano!! E você! Oh,Deus! Te deixarei deslumbrante pra você agarrar o Potter pelo...pescoço!_

_Bebido um pouco é ? Você nunca bebe pouco e não retruque._

_Gente! Coitado do menino Lils! Ele tá te precisando amiga. Se doa um pouco._

LEN!

_O quê? É verdade! Ele foi tão lindo. Tão romântico, tão intenso e você me dá uma tapona na cara dele! Tipico._

Eu tive meus motivos.

_Você sempre tem. Hunf._

_Sua idéia é tudo de bom amiga. Palavra de honra. Nós vamos arrasar esse ano!_

_A gente foi se despedir só.Eu voltei pro quarto não voltei? Voltei a hora em que te peguei parada na frente da porta ,saí de novo,fato, mas voltei só um pouquinho mais tarde._

Len!Eram 4 horas da manhã! Não sei como vocês não são pegos.

_Mas a gente é...eu o pego e ele me pega. UAUAHUHAUHUA._

Deus,Len! Eu não precisava ter ouvido isso. Vou dormir mais um pouco.

_Exagerada._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sim, agora é verdade, fadc está muito, muito, muito próxima do fim. Estimo que um ou dois chapters mais , porém , creio que terminarei minha mais amada fic e a postarei logo mais. Não é certo mas é o que eu pretendo. hihihi._

_Reviews for me! Eu achei que ...bom,deixa pra lá. Anyway. Reviews pra mama!_

_Xoxo_

_nota mental: Gentem! Avsnd,sinceramente ... estou sem palavras. Não sei o que fazer com ela,estou entra a cruz e a caldeirinha,numa sinuca de bico,se ficar o bixo pega se correr o bixo come. Deu pra entender? __Aferson pra mim!uahuahuahuahuhuahua_

* * *

**Fato oitavo**

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n°8**

* * *

Essa semana é a semana. Ou terminamos tudo ou somos mandados pra fogueira, literalmente. A Len por ser... meio... assim...direta em seu jeito de ser (leia-se rude) recebeu uma carta muito ameaçadora dizendo que se tudo não estivesse pronto a tempo ela ia sofrer as conseqüências. Se bem que pensando melhor também estava escrito que ela era uma Jezabel(pra não dizer outra coisa) e que ia arder no fogo do inferno ( ela e Sirius foram pegos na salinha embaixo da escada no flagra,escândalo!) então talvez as pessoas não estejam se ligando tanto no fato do nosso atraso.

Mas enfim.

Len se recusa a ajudar na decoração. Recusa-se a ajudar de forma física (ela diz que comandará nossos trabalhos pela força de seu chicote, ela arranjou uma chibata e cada vez que Anne Robson pára pra divagar ela estala o negócio no ar e faz a pobre sair correndo assustada) e proibiu Sirius de fazer qualquer coisa também.

Então estamos ligeiramente sobrecarregados e não ousamos pedir ajuda visto que tudo já devia estar acertado.

Ontem foi a prova de comida. Eu e Anne Robson cuidamos desse aspecto (eu cuidei sozinha na verdade porque ela dizia, muito seriamente, que havia aprendido uma receita de bolo quando passou um verão em Amsterdã e queria porque queria fazer os tais bolos) e trouxemos as opções do buffet pra comissão toda experimentar. As quatro comissões.

Estávamos sentados espalhadamente pelas mesas do salão , cada grupo experimentando e fazendo anotações. Calzone, salada de rúcula com tomate seco, batata com alcaparra, bife, tomates recheados, nachos, parmegiana de frango e risoto de cogumelo. Só tinha uma opção de salada porque eu gosto muito de salada de rúcula . E as sobremesas eu escolhi sozinha por que... eu gosto muito de sobremesas.O cardápio teria quatro pratos e um era obrigatoriamente uma salada(eu acrescentei essa cláusula). A entrada, prato principal,salada e sobremesa. Somos um sétimo ano pobre caso alguém tenha esquecido.

Len e Sirius estavam em um canto da nossa mesa dando bocadinhos de parmegiana um pro outro o que foi bem fofo. Lulla e Remo tentavam convencer Anne Robson de que o risoto era feito de cogumelos normais e não alucinógenos e eu estava entretida com a minha deliciosa salada de rúcula.

-O que é esse negócio vermelho e enrugado?

Olhei pra cima surpresa com aparecimento súbito de Tiago.

-É tomate seco. -Expliquei rindo da cara de nojo dele.

-Hum... não gosto. Porque salada é um prato obrigatório?

-Porque eu quis. -Respondi sorrindo. Se fosse outra pessoa eu provavelmente esconderia esse meu traço tirânico mas não era outra pessoa era Tiago. Não vi motivo pra não dizer a verdade.

Ele apenas sorriu perante minha pequena confissão e começou a olhar pro prato como quem está prestes a pular de bungee jump (eu sei como é essa expressão porque verão passado Len me obrigou a ir com ela e assistir enquanto ela pulava) e numa garfada comeu um punhado de folhas.

-Argh!Isso é horrível.

-Não é não!-Eu segurava o riso. -É gostoso. Eu também não gostava no início,mas você se acostuma com o tempo.

Tiago ficou pensativo e olhando pra prato o que me fez achar que ele estava dando uma de Anne Robson.

-É assim que funciona então?-Ele me perguntou sério.

-O quê?

-Com as coisas das quais você não gosta, você apenas... se acostuma.Não que você goste, você apenas as tolera?

Engoli em seco, de repente percebi que não estávamos mais falando da salada e dependendo do que eu respondesse tudo podia acontecer, ou não. O que me deixou bem irritada, não gosto de ser pressionada, mas visto nosso histórico ele estava sendo até muito delicado.

-Veja bem-suspirei tentando ganhar tempo e coloquei o garfo sobre a mesa-não é bem assim. O que quero dizer é que eu não gostava antes é que - ruborizei intensamente e quase não consegui dizer- não conhecia o suficiente, conhecia apenas o lado... amargo. E que agora sei melhor e percebo que tem muito mais além do amargo e, bem... eu apenas ... eu gosto. Entende?-Murmurei nervosa.

Conversa de malucos meu Deus, as pessoas se comunicam através de metáforas usando salada!

-Entendo.

Tiago pegou minha mão por debaixo da mesa e começou a acariciá-la, traçando desenhos no meu pulso e eu tive que me conter para não suspirar.

-Lilly-Lulla gritou exasperada-venha aqui e explique pra essa... essa garota(tenho certeza que ela ia chamar a Anne de toupeira,Anne tem cara de toupeira) que o risoto é de cogumelos normais e não alucinógenos.

Pra uma pessoa tão fã de substâncias psicotrópicas Anne Robson estava muito temerosa de comer os cogumelos alucinógenos, digo... o risoto.

Eu pulei assustada quando ela me chamou o que fez Tiago soltar minha mão e dar uma risadinha maliciosa. Eu não sabia o que dizer(ainda não sei)então apenas me afastei e fui tentar fazer Anne Robson experimentar o risoto.

* * *

Eu gostaria muito de saber o significado dessas risadas e sorriso suspeitos dele.

_Lils...eu já te disse que você viaja né? Em nome de sabrina Spellman!**(n.a:essa eu tirei do fundo do baú,pelo amoure. auhahahu. )**Só você não sabe o que ele quer dizer._

Porque você não me explica então?

_Lils,meu amor,não. Creio que quando for a hora ele mesmo gostará de se explicar não? Mas enfim._

_Rude é o seu passado negro! Eu sou um doce de pessoa! Um anjo! E nós não fomos pegos ,literalmente falando, no flagra porque estávamos ambos vestidos ok? E não quero falar sobre a vergonha imensa de ter sido "flagrada" por Laylla, a ex. Nunca me senti tão mal na vida e olha que pra eu me sentir mal precisa muito._

Foi ela que viu? Coitada,Len!

_Eu sei tá bom? Você acha que eu planejei que Laylla ,a ex, me pegasse com a boca na botija? Eu quase morri de vergonha! Sorte que ela não teve nenhum ataque apoplético dessa vez. Ela apenas pediu que nós saíssemos de lá e ,a vaca, fez uma marcação com o diretor informando do nosso refúgio amoroso. E nos dois quase fomos expulsos._

Ai... tipo... ai. Nem sei o que te dizer.

_Não diga nada. Afinal... eu estou analizando aqui,muito obrigada._

_Como eu dizia , antes de quase morrer ao me lembrar de minha vergonha, eu sou um doce e Jezabel é a mãe! A mãe de quem me mandou aquela carta absolutamente gramaticalmente incorreta , dói só de lembrar._

_Meu chicote era só um brinquedinho! Nem é de verdade. Era só pra fazer a mula da Anne Robson parar de sonhar com a morte da bezerra._

_Os tais bolinho de Amsterdã! Hunf! Aquela menina é louca!_

Calma Len.

_Eu tô calma! Calmissima!_

_Você é uma tirana! Uma déspota! Uma déspota não esclarecida! Eu já te disse isso?_

Já,você já incontáveis vezes.

_Ah,tudo bem.Só pra me certificar. Mas você é. Onde já se viu impor salada. Hunf. Se ainda fosse vodca ou pavê de chocolate mas não...salada! É o fim!_

_O Sissi é um amor! Eu amo ele,adoro,idolatro, etc... etc... etc..._

Nhénhénhé.

_Ei! Silêncio! Deixa eu expor toda a minha afeição por aquele...aquele homem maravilhoso e gostoso e...ta bom,parei._

_Você devia ter pulado comigo. Perdeu boba. É muito gostoso._

_Ah Lils! Você o ama!_

Len!

_Largue mão e assuma de uma vez. Nossa, nossa, nossa , nossa! Mal posso esperar pelo baile,lá, com a ajuda do alcool,você criará coragem e o agarrará,eu sei!_

Eu não farei tal coisa!

_Fará sim. Eu estou mandando! E tenho dito._

_A Anne Robson não tem cara de toupeira tem cara de anta ou de mula. Aliás... como é uma anta? Acho que nunca vi uma. Será que ela se parecem com porcos ou com...não sei. Será que..._

Ai,Len! Depois sou eu que viajo.


	11. Chapter 11

_OI! Tudo bem? Eu passei no vestibular!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Duas vezes!!! auhuahuauhauhauhuah._

_AIDIOS! Feliz sem fim!!!!!!_

_Me vê um Ti aí que eu fico satisfeita forever!uhauhauhuahuauhau_

_Aiai, reviews for me darlings!_

_Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

****Fato nono**

**ou**

**Fato aleatório n°9**

* * *

Eu poderia contar todas as coisinhas relevantes que aconteceram nesses últimos dias, eu poderia levantar pra análise gestos e palavras... eu poderia ,mas não vou.

Eu vou direto pro baile. Nem parece que foi há algumas horas.

Na verdade o baile começou há dois dias com toda a preparação que Len e Dor nos obrigaram a fazer.

Primeiro começamos com a depilação total. Depilar a virilha é uma das coisas mais dolorosas que experimentei na vida!Sério. A Dor nos obrigou. Mesmo a gente afirmando que não íamos pra sala debaixo da escada no terceiro andar (não é Len?).

Depois foram as hidratações e então manicure, pedicure , esfoliação e, por fim, hidratação.

Devo dizer que a Len se encarregou das nossas roupas (contra a minha vontade, mas ela sabe ser bem convincente) e nós só vimos o que íamos usar na hora da festa.

Eu e All estávamos parecendo duas bonecas com Dor e Len nos arrumando, maquiando e torturando. Eu não sei por que me sujeito a esse tipo de coisa. Mentira, sei sim. É muito mais fácil ficar sendo arrumada do que me arrumar sozinha e, além do mais, a Dor sabe fazer uns penteados lindos e a Len maquiagens exuberantes.

Quando estávamos prontas eu tive que tirar uma foto, coloquei a máquina no timing,em cima da nossa penteadeira comunitária, e tirei.Nós estávamos tão lindas!Mesmo sendo eu que digo, não é arrogância.

All estava linda com um vestido dourado de franjas e um grampo brilhante no cabelo curto e castanho, tanto que Franco ,quando a viu, ficou pálido e depois vermelho e depois começou a gaguejar.

Dor com um macacãozinho justo e preto. O cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo baixo , um chapéu coco e os maiores saltos que já vi na vida. Remo só faltou imitar o Jim Carrey quando via Camerom Diaz no filme "O máscara".

Quando as duas já haviam sido entregues para seus respectivos , Len me puxou de volta pro quarto dizendo que queria arrumar o meu olho que estava borrado.

-Lils o Tiago vem te buscar.

-Quê?Como assim me buscar?A gente tá na escola ele não tem que...

-Ele vem te buscar na porta do quarto.

-Len!

-O quê?Vocês não estão... sei lá, a meio caminho do que quer que vocês dois desejem?

-Sim, mas...

-Mas nada. Lils, eu sei que você tem medo e tudo bem. Mas dessa vez não pense apenas sinta. Seja corajosa mulher!

-Len eu...

-Me prometa isso.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo.

-Ótimo.

-Foi pra isso que você me trouxe aqui?-Perguntei emocionada pela preocupação dela.

-Não, eu te disse. Seu olho tá borrado. Não sei como você consegue!-Ela resmungou indignada arrumando o borrado com um cotonete.

Essa é a Len. A pessoa mais sem tato que já pisou no planeta Terra.

Ela ajeitou o próprio cabelo e borrifou um spray de menta na boca e me fez borrifar na minha também e quando eu afirmei ,pela nonagésima nona vez, que ela estava bem e ela acreditou, nós descemos.

Mas é sério, a Len estava a mais linda de nós todas. Usava um vestido branco até o joelho onde o babado vermelho das anáguas aparecia, o cabelo escuro meio preso com uma pena vermelha, meia arrastão ,a Len quando se propõe a alguma coisa faz tudo na perfeição, e cigarreira. Parecia uma linda dançarina de can-can!

Eu também estava muito bem, meu vestido era vinho com franjas pretas e chegava até o meio das coxas e deixava entrever a cinta-liga(meio kenga,mas não fui eu quem escolhi). Meu cabelo havia sido ondulado, colares de volta no meu pescoço e eu me sentia a própria Rita Hayworth com longas luvas de cetim preto.

Estava descendo a escada atrás de Len e pude ver o olhar que Sirius lançou. Se ele pudesse a teria levado naquele instante pra salinha debaixo da escada (tenho certeza).

Mas ele foi tão amoroso quando a abraçou que eu quase... caí na gargalhada(o Sirius amoroso é demais pra mim).

Ruborizando levemente enquanto os dois se beijavam nem reparei que alguém também me olhava.

-Você está... linda.

-Oh - e o notei enfim - você também. Digo... você está bem também.-Fiquei envergonhada com meu comentário e tentei emendar.

Mas ele estava realmente bonito oras!Com um sobretudo cinza e aquele chapéu e...lindo,simplesmente lindo.

Bem... voltando,nós quatro entramos praticamente juntos no salão. Len e Sirius de mãos dadas e eu e Tiago juntos e separados ao mesmo tempo.

A decoração, modéstia a parte, estava o máximo todo mundo elogiou. Um véu vermelho separava a pista de dança das mesinhas iluminadas por velas e um monte de gente dançava.

Os garotos da Sonserina tinham trazido litros e litros de champagne ,vodca e uísque e a primeira coisa que vi Len fazer foi entornar um copo puro, sem gelo (a Len corre grande risco de ser tornar uma alcoólatra, a garota bebe vodca como se fosse água!) e depois dar um beijo violento em Sirius (umas meninas da Corvinal olhavam pra ele cheias de... vontade).

Eu estava me sentindo totalmente sem jeito, não sabia o que fazer, nem pra onde olhar e muito menos o que fazer com as minhas mãos. Tiago estava parado ao meu lado assistindo as pessoas dançarem quando uma garota o puxou brutalmente para dentro do circulo vermelho, o que me fez ficar com muita raiva.

Porque afinal estávamos naquele faz que vai mas não vai já fazia um certo tempo e ele de repente ia dançar com outra garota!Como assim?

Brava, fui até Lucio Malfoy pedir uma garrafa de uísque, ele entregou me ignorando completamente e eu entornei uns bons goles (tudo bem, eu sou inglesa, ingleses bebem muito) sem parar pra respirar. Aliviada fui devolver a garrafa, mas Lucio já tinha desaparecido então fui colocá-la sobre uma das mesas e foi quando vi Severo. Ele estava com o braço engessado e me olhava com uma expressão de desejo tão intensa que ruborizei e sem saber o que fazer dei as costas pra ele. Porque eu fiz isso?Deus!Alguém pode me explicar?

Confusa fui procurar Len,precisava analisar essa minha confusão mas não consegui encontrá-la. Desistindo da minha busca, me esgueirei por entre todas as pessoas e me refugiei numa das mesas do fundo onde Anne(a outra Anne) se agarrava com um menino loiro do terceiro ano(papa anjo sem fim,Anne sempre pega os meninos mais novinhos. Ela diz que eles aceitam sua instruções e não tentam passar a mão nela) e Lulla dormia deitada entre duas cadeiras(se Len corre risco de virar uma alcoólatra Lulla já não corre mais).

Estava amuada. O baile não tinha graça pra mim, estava tudo dando errado, alias, não estava dando em nada. Me sentia boba por ter sequer pensado em...(você sabe não é ? Não preciso pôr em palavras).

-Lilly!-Tiago vinha esbaforido em minha direção,esbarrando nas mesinhas e quase derrubando Lulla. A cara fechada, sem sobretudo e sem chapéu e a camisa com os primeiros botões abertos.

- O que você quer?-Perguntei azeda.

-Eu achei que você estivesse com... -ele parecia sem jeito por causa do meu mau humor, puxou a cadeira ao lado da minha e se sentou-eu... Snape esta aí. -Me informou com uma cara de desinteresse tão grande que eu quis gritar.

-Eu sei.

-Você não vai falar com ele?

-Você quer que eu vá falar com ele?-Minha voz subindo uns cinco tons de indignação. Não que eu não quisesse falar com Severo, mas Tiago querer que eu falasse com Severo?O que havia de errado com o mundo?

-Se for o que você quer fazer. -Ele deu de ombros.

-Ah!Deus!Você é um idiota!

Taquei o guardanapo de pano , com o qual estava limpando a baba de Lulla, na cara dele e saí da mesa furiosa.

Qual era o problema dele?Anos de perseguição pra na hora h ele me jogar em cima de outro?Tudo bem que o outro era Sev, mas mesmo assim!Pra que se dar ao trabalho então?

Meus saltos ressoavam no chão de pedra polida fazendo eco aos batimentos violentos do meu coração.

-Lilly espera!

Ignorei o chamado e continuei andando pra fora do salão, porém fui agarrada e praticamente arremessada contra a parede.

-Eu pedi pra você esperar!-Tiago disse parecendo muito bravo.

-E eu resolvi não atender!-Respondi furiosa me debatendo.

Ficamos nos encarando durante certo tempo. Estranho,eu pensei,estava no mesmo lugar onde ele tinha me beij... digo,me agarrado da última vez. Com as costas na parede de pedra , escondida atrás da imensa porta de carvalho.

-Lilly-Tiago começou mais calmo -porque você está brava?

-Deus!Como você é burro!-E comecei a cutucá-lo violentamente,batendo meu dedo com toda força no peito dele. -Qual o seu problema?Você me persegue durante eras e quando... quando...-não pude me obrigar a dizer-e me joga em cima do Sev?Porque me atormentou a vida então?Porque ficou me rodeando?Se sua intenção era me levar à loucura, conseguiu!Parabéns!

-Lilly-ele dizia tentando segurar meus braços-Lilly... LILLY!

Parei de repente, assustada, ele nunca tinha gritado comigo antes. Seus olhos faiscavam e ele apertava meus braços. A franja desgrenhada caindo sobre os olhos e os óculos haviam escorregado pra ponta do nariz, fiquei com vontade de arrumar, mas me contive(eu devo ser louca).

-Lilly você não entende?Tudo que eu faço é pra agradar você!Eu tenho que pensar mil vezes antes de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa com medo do que você vai pensar de mim. Eu só perguntei do ranhento porque eu sei que ele é importante pra você mesmo me mordendo de ciúmes!-Ele começou calmamente, foi sensato, cabal, lógico... quando terminou estava gritando e me sacudindo com cara de desespero.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, depois de sua explosão Tiago ficou vermelho e ofegante. Uma de suas mãos estava apoiada na parede atrás de mim e com a outra ele mexia no cabelo (às vezes eu acho que ele sofre de t.o.c. e se continuar assim logo mais ele ficará careca).

Eu mexia no meu próprio cabelo, incomodada. Tudo que ele havia dito fazia sentido afinal. Mas aquilo estava me dando nos nervos! O chove não molha! O esperar e nunca,nunca acontecer.

-Lilly posso te pedir uma coisa?-Tiago perguntou por fim, minhas costas coladas na parede e o corpo dele muito próximo do meu. Senti uma vontade incrível de dar um tapa nele!Ele sabia que eu queria e continuava todo cheio de dedos, eu não sabia mais o que fazer pra deixar claro que eu estava mais do que disposta a tentar.

-Tiago - cheguei mais perto dele, porém sem toca-lo e juntando toda coragem que eu não sabia que tinha mas Len me mandou ter falei- se você quiser eu...eu também quero,se você me der eu não vou te bater,sério ...mas se você pedir,vai ter que implorar.

Pude sentir minhas bochechas ruborizando loucamente e meu coração disparando no peito, mas não desviei os olhos e nem me afastei. Me mantive estática esperando o que quer que ele resolvesse fazer.

Ele de repente arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu uma risada meio inconformada.

-Não precisa dizer duas vezes. -E então ele me beijou. Seus lábios macios e sua língua entrando de vagar dentro da minha boca. Foi diferente, foi devagar, foi quente e isuportavelmete delicioso. Eu juro por Deus foi a coisa mais....

Eu já tive minha quota de beijos nesta vida e, honestamente, não foram poucos, mas o Tiago... eu entendo agora...de verdade(entendo porque até a Len já caiu na onda dele).

Ele faz um negócio com a língua... é como se fosse uma vibraçãozinha e uma enroladinha na ponta bem na hora em que você não espera!E ele não tem medo de pegar em você sabe?Tem uns garotos que beijavam me segurando com as pontas dos dedos praticamente!Me deixava tão irritada!Eu ficava me sentindo como uma devoradora de homens por sempre querer...intensificar as coisas, digamos assim!

O Tiago me abraçou apertado e me encostou novamente na parede quase tirando meus pés do chão e quando eu estava prestes a morrer de... falta de ar ele me beijou mais um pouco.

-Eu não ia repetir. -Consegui replicar por fim. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e ele mordiscava o lóbulo da minha orelha quase me levando a ter um derrame.

-Não esperava que você fosse. -E me puxando pra mais perto começou a me beijar de novo.

-Aêêêêê!!!!!!!!!

Pulei assustada. Era Len(me lembre de te matar depois).Ela,Sirius,Remo,Dor,Lulla e Anne,desta vez Anne Robson(não sei porque ela estava com eles),aplaudiam e dançavam em torno da gente,derramando bebida uns nos outros e rindo descontrolados.O que me fez ficar quente de vergonha e esconder meu rosto no peito de Tiago que me abraçava,tentando me cobrir com seu corpo.

Depois de alguns gritos histéricos(minha parte) e caras de indignação fingida(Tiago) nossos "amigos" resolveram ir embora e nós fomos pra sala comunal para...ficarmos mais a vontade.

Nós estávamos lá,nos beijando e nos beijando muito, quando Sirius apareceu carregando Len que estava verde e prestes a vomitar.

-Lils! A Len tá mal e eu não posso levá-la para a enfermaria. Não consigo encontrar as...as outras meninas e ela não me deixa ficar com ela no banheiro!-Sirius me olhava com cara de pânico e parecia prestes a ter um ataque. Sua preocupação com Len quase me fez perdoa-lo ,quase.

-Eu zô ózima!Ó-ZI-MA!

-Len,deixa o Sirius te ajudar eu tô-enrubeci até o decote-ocupada.-Tiago ao meu lado dava risadinhas abafadas.

-IM-PO-ZÍ-VEL!Ele vai zabusar ze mim!

-Argh! Eu tomo conta dela.-Levantei inconformada e dando um selinho em Tiago disse que nós nos falaríamos amanhã,ou seja, hoje e com ajuda de Siriu carreguei a vaca pinguça pro dormitório.

* * *

_Eu não utilizo mais a sala do terceiro andar,agora nós nos mudamos para... bom não importa. Ei ,não é que eu sou convincete ,é que eu tenho sempre razão._

_É verdade!!!! A gente tava tão bela. E você estava a mais linda,na verdade empata entre você e a All. E a Dor tava..você viu o jeito que o Malfoy olhava pra ela? Eu achei que o Remo ia socar a cara dele._

Não é verdade,eu...

_Não discuta comigo!E kenga é seu passado negro! Você estava ótima , clássica e estupenda!_

Você não quer dizer ózima não?

_O quê? Você bebeu?_

Não Len,você bebeu! Não é possível que você não lembre!

_Do quê?_

Do fiasco de ontem!

_Como é?_

Veja o fim do relato.

_Os dois brigando,como sempre,bá-blá-blá...AHMEUDEUS!Vocês se beijaram! Que tudo! Isso exige...exige...comemoração! Acho que vou apostar na loteria!_

_Lilly!Você prometeu que nunca mais ia citar meu...affair com o Tiago! Put a keep are you! Por Lilly Rush!_

Len, mas eu estava esclarecendo as coisas é só.

_NUNCA MAIS FALE SOBRE ISSO! O Sirius não sabe!_

Ele não sabe?

_Não!_

Porque não?

_Porque eu e Tiago decidimos nunca contar pra ninguém._

Mas você contou pra mim.

_Bem, foi um lapso._

_Eu fiz isso? Eu interrompi tudo?_

SIM!

_OH,por Alan!Eu vou ali me matar e já volto._

Não é pra tanto .Len?


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

****Fato último**

* * *

Hoje, depois de Len ter tentado se suicidar com um curvéx e ter decidido que ia ficar em jejum para se punir, eu desci pra tomar café da manhã.

Estava nervosa, enjoada e trêmula de ansiedade para vê-lo. Desci as escadas no passo mais lento que pude me obrigar a tomar e quando atingi o patamar do salão fiquei do lado de fora até criar coragem para entrar.

Mas entrei por fim, só para me decepcionar, ele não estava lá e já eram 10 horas!

Sentei próxima de All e Franco e só consegui tomar um copo de suco de abóbora, estava desapontada demais pra comer.

Depois de um tempo vi que Peter aparecia sozinho.

Outro tempo e Remo apareceu acompanhado de Dorkie e por fim Sirius e Len surgiram juntos,nessa hora eu quase chorei de ódio.

Me levantei tentando aparentar normalidade e saí do castelo. Será que ele estava, tipo... arrependido?

O lago estava parcialmente congelado e a neve chegava aos tornozelos, mas eu não me importei. Andei até a borda e respirei fundo até conseguir que minha angustia fosse soterrada bem lá no fundo. Não deu muito certo mas , pelo menos, me senti um pouco melhor.

Não sei por que estava fazendo tanto drama, afinal,nós só tinhamos... dado uns amassos e podia não significar muita coisa mas não conseguia me conter.

E de repente vi . Mais pra frente na margem esquerda, tinha alguém lá e era ele.

Eu já não tinha coragem restando então tive de usar minha raiva e frustração mesmo; para obrigar meus pés a se dirigirem até onde ele estava.

Seu cabelo escuro balançava por causa da brisa gélida ,estava com as mãos nos bolsos e parecia perdido em pensamentos.

-Tiago. -Minha voz um sussurro contido.

-Lilly. -Os olhos dele brilharam e vi que ele estava feliz em me ver.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Estava pensando.

-Porque você fugiu?Eu estava procurando você.

-Eu - ele pegou minha mão-na verdade, estava dando tempo a você de se arrepender.

-Você quer que eu me arrependa?-Eu quase chorava. Não conseguia entender porque ele ficava daquele jeito.

-Lilly-Tiago me abraçou - lógico que não, eu quero que você não se sinta... obrigada a ficar comigo. Não quero que se sinta como se sentia sobre mim antes.

-Eu não me sinto. - Choraminguei angustiada. Os braços dele me faziam sentir aquecida e segura e eu queria poder me fundir a ele. -Lembra de tudo que eu disse antes?- Indaguei subitamente ,decidida a fazer ele entender de uma vez por todas.-Apague. Faz de conta que começa agora.

Tiago me afastou ligeiramente de si, estava com um daqueles sorrisos que eu não conseguia entender e emoldurando meu rosto me deu o beijo mais doce e cheio de amor que recebi na vida. Tanto que quase quis chorar, porém consegui me conter.

Depois de um tempo abraçados voltamos ao castelo. Fomos pra sala de aula de filosofia, por ser cheia de almofadas. Nos aconchegamos e eu não podia deixar de me sentir muito feliz.

-Tiago...

-O que é?

-Desde quando você gosta mesmo de mim?Digo, no começo você só queria o que não podia ter, porém depois... depois foi diferente. Não é?

-Eu não sei-ele respondeu acariciando minhas costas e quase me fazendo ronronar. -Acho que foi com o passar do tempo. Quando eu prestava atenção no que você dizia ou quando você ria e eu me pegava querendo te fazer sorrir, mas só o que eu conseguia era te fazer gritar. -Tiago riu o que me fez ficar envergonhada.-mas provavelmente tudo começou naquela vez em que você virou a molheira na minha cabeça. Aquele foi o melhor momento! Você estava tão linda vermelha , me chamando de idiota pra baixo.

-Mas você era um idiota e me irritava muito.- Respondi emburrada.

-Eu sei. -E aquele sorriso que eu não entendia estava nos lábios dele de novo.

-Tiago o que isso significa?-Coloquei meus dedos nos cantos de sua boca e senti ele estremecer sob mim.

-Você disse que eu _era_ um idiota e não que _sou_ um idiota. E isso ... isso é o que faz toda diferença pra mim.

Parei pra pensar sobre aquilo e de repente se fez muito claro pra mim, eu gostava dele a mais tempo do que queria admitir. Eu ficava mentindo pra mim mesma e inventando desculpas, mas era simples, eu gostava dele. Será que ele sabia o quanto?

-Tiago, você quer que eu diga... que eu diga...-Minha cara de desespero devia estar realmente cômica porque ele começou a rir e riu até saírem lágrimas dos seus olhos.

-O que foi?-Eu perguntei brava tentando levantar de seu abraço e caindo de volta quando ele me segurou.

-Você não precisa dizer nada. -Ele respondeu quando conseguiu ficar sério. -Você estar aqui comigo já diz tudo.

Agarrada a ele não pude deixar de ficar emocionada. Quando ele havia se tornando tão romântico? Tão...tão... aiai.

-Mas eu quero ser capaz de dizer, eu...

Tiago me interrompeu com um beijo e eu mordi o lábio inferior apreensiva.

-Eu amo você. -Ouvi-lo dizendo isso foi um dos momentos mais surreais da minha vida. -E eu posso esperar pra quando voc...

-Eu também amo você. E o pior é que é verdade.

-Fico lisonjeado com a parte do pior.

Rindo comecei a beijá-lo e a sentir que pela primeira vez estava tudo certo na minha vida.

* * *

_Lils! Isso é simplesmente LINDO! Quase fiquei emotiva aqui!_

Len não tenho tempo pra análise agora.

_Porque não?_

Porque estou indo me encontrar com Tiago.

_Onde? Posso saber?_

Na salinha do terceiro andar.

_O quê?!_

É brincadeira sua boba!

_Aferson! Você quer me matar do coração Lilly Evans, futuramente Potter?_

Len!

_Sim?_

Futuramente Potter?

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, Potter desde já então._

* * *

It's like I been awaking

All the rules you had me breaking

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out

* * *

_Estou envergonhada. Acabei de reparar que tenho uma fixação por donzelas(ou nem sempre tão donzelas assim) sendo jogadas contra a parede. Quem sabe eu sinta falta de segurança na vida e a parede represente meu escudo protetor?Talvez por eu ser uma donzela que nunca foi jogada contra uma(mais provavelmente)? Freud explica?_

_Obrigada pelos reviews, nunca recebi tantos! Fiquei até pasma! Prontofalei! _

_E continuem ligados porque sei lá...tudo pode acontecer. auhuahuhauahuahuauua._

_Xoxo_


End file.
